Long Life
by PastaRastaMasta
Summary: 230,000 years from now, a pony was born, but he was the first alicorn to ever exist. Unlike many, this pony has lost his parents and will have to continue on his life without them. This pony, is Pasta Rasta. And he will have to do progress in life and fit in his rightful part of Equestria to keep it alive.
1. Pasta's Birth

**Welcome, I've been planning to make this story for a really long while now, my PC was broken for 3 months and I've gotten tons more of ideas for a new story, about my own OC.**

**Now, I'll try to not make lots of stupid mistakes in here, and I also don't want inspirations to take in place.**

***THE FIRST CHAPTER* - Pasta's Birth**

**230,000 YEARS AGO**

Two ponies by the names of Cake and Lasso were married before the union of the three tribes.

This could put them in grave danger as Cake was a pegasus mare and Lasso was a unicorn stallion.

They had married in secret about a year ago, Cake was 8 months pregnant with their first child, who they have no idea which tribe he/she is going to be of.

Cake was yelling while Lasso was trying to get the foal/filly out, they had nopony with them as it could put them in danger.

"It hurts a LOT!" screamed Cake at Lasso's face.

"Our child is almost out, just hang in there, Cake!" said Lasso.

"I'm trying!" screamed Cake.

"I got him!" said Lasso as he fell down on his back with their little son in his hooves. "It's a unicorn colt!"

He handed their newborn son to Cake. But their son wasn't crying, he was looking around and trying to understand what was going on.

"He isn't crying, is this normal?" asked Cake in a worry.

"Don't worry, he's looking around and moving his hooves so I think he's fine." said Lasso. "I think he'll be very intelligent once he grows up."

Lasso kissed Cake and she handed their son to him so he could get cleaned up. Lasso started the bath water and started washing his son, he started laughing when Lasso was cleaning his stomach and happily looked at his father, he didn't even look scared and rather thought having a bath was really fun. Lasso wrapped his son up in a towel and brung him to Cake who started feeding him, they both kissed their son's cheeks when he started consuming his mother's milk.

"H—" Cake was interrupted of her words when Lasso and her saw two little different type wings, closed on their foal's back. "Wait a minute, what?!"

"He.. has a horn and wings?!" said Lasso who immediately became terrified and thought there was something wrong with their son.

"Do you think this is something about us?" asked Cake.

"It might be, or there is a rare chance that this happens and it just happened to us." said Lasso.

"Well, whatever it is, it's made our son amazing!" said Cake.

Their son fell asleep after drinking his mother's milk, they put him to bed and kissed him goodnight, they also went to sleep, especially Cake because birthing their son made her tired. They tried not to worry about their son having a horn and wings.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Lasso woke up and yawned a little, he was still tired, his hooves couldn't even move because of yesterday's son pulling out. Just then, noises filled the room, he looked out the window, only to see a lot of brave pegasus soldiers filling up the place.

"Cake, Cake!" whispered Lasso. "Wake up, we gotta get outta here!"

"What?" mumbled Cake, she was immediately scared when she saw what could be seen from the window. "We need to get our son and go!"

Lasso took their newborn son with them and all three of them, left the house from their unground bed emergency hole.

The soldiers saw this, and they started digging to find where they were. They came up in front of Lasso and immediately stabbed him.

He grunted a little, when the knife went inside of him, then he fell on the ground and closed his eyes.

"Lasso!" screamed Cake when she looked behind, their son was still in his hooves, they took him and they got nearer to Cake, one of the soldiers buried his sword right inside of Cake, and they were both dead, laying on the ground, their son started crying when he was taken from the hands of his father, Lasso and he continued to cry as the soldier who killed Lasso, put him in a bag and flought away with the other soldiers, back to the Pegasi's home.

Back at the Pegasi's home, General Death heard that his soldiers were at the castle gates.

"Let 'em in." said Death.

His soldiers came behind of their Commander by the name of Stab.

"We found what we were searching for, sir." said Stab. "We also found something you might really want to see."

Stab opened his bag and threw Cake, Lasso's son to Death as if he was a ball. Death caught him and took a look at him.

"This little unicorn will be my dinner of tonight." said Death.

"But sir, look at his back, the reason why I brought him alive, lies over there." said Stab.

Death turned the little foal's back towards his face and looked at it, he was amazed at first glance that the foal had a horn and wings.

"What is this?" asked Death. "Are you joking with me or something, soldier?"

"No, sir." said Stab. "We found him with the unicorn. He looks like he's from a completely different tribe."

"Well, keep this little chicken then, we'll decide what happens to him tomorrow." said Death.

"Alright, sir." said Stab and took the little foal with him.

"Well you're.. seriously different from any foal I've ever seen." whispered Stab to the foal's little ear.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Soldiers, call Stab over here right now." said Death, commandeering his soldiers.

"Yes, sir!" both of them said, they went to call Stab who was just about to bring the foal to General Death.

"Well hello, Stab." said Death. "Is the little chunk fine?"

"Yes, sir." said Stab.

"Thanks for keeping him safe, soldier." said Death. "Now, we gotta give this little boy to some mare, he's gotta get raised."

"My sister could raise him." said Stab. "Also, she isn't married."

"Good, have your sister adopt this foal then." said Death.

"Settled, sir." said Stab and walked in the castle, thinking about the foal.

"If he had a name, we don't even know it." he thought.

He walked through the large halls and went in her sister's room.

"Hello, sis." said Stab.

"Hello, Stab." said his sister, Teal. "I heard you killed more innocent ponies because of a tribe difference crime. I keep on telling you, not to listen to that filthy general and not even care, you never listen to me."

"Listen, I didn't come here to argue, but I have their foal, she doesn't have a mother anymore." said Stab. "I came to ask if you could raise him."

"Oh, so you killed his mother and now you want me to adopt him and raise him?" said Teal with anger. "Then you should've thought about it before killing his mother, because I'm not going to raise him."

"Just wait 'til you see why I let him live." said Stab and went to get the foal.

"Sir, she wants to see the foal, could I please bring him to her?" asked Stab.

"Course, soldier." said Death and gave Stab, the foal. He brung the little foal to Teal and waited to surprise her with how different the foal was.

"I'm back, sis." said Stab. "Here he is."

He handed the foal over to Teal.

"He looks like a normal unicorn to me." said Teal.

"Turn his back around." said Stab.

Teal did what he said, and when she did, she immediately became amazed, just like everypony who saw the foal did.

"Is he a pegacorn or something?" asked Teal.

"We don't know what he is." said Stab. "But he does look strange, indeed."

"Well, alright then, I'm going to raise him." said Teal. "Does he have a name?"

"I don't think so." said Stab. "Even if he did, I don't know what it is."

"Well, I'll probably decide soon enough, you can go now." said Teal.

"All good, sis." said Stab and went back to overwatching the castle.

"Hello there, little one." said Teal. "Do you miss mommy? Well if you do, I'm your new mommy, would you like that?"

"Hah." said the foal.

"Do you want to eat some pasta, I cooked today?" asked Teal.

"Hah." said the foal.

"Well, I guess we're all good then." said Teal and put some of her pasta in a small plate and held it in front of the foal to see if he would like it.

"Haah!" said the foal in a very happy state and took the pasta in his hooves, the next thing Teal saw was him, putting all of the pasta on his hooves, inside of his mouth.

"Look at that, you really like pasta!" said Teal.

"Passsta." said the foal.

"Did you just speak your first word?" said Teal.

"Hah." said the foal.

"Oh, my, god!" shouted Teal. "You've just spoken your first word! That's amazing! Wait a minute, would be like your name to be Pasta Rasta, it's the song I made in my childhood, maybe you would also like it."

"Hah." said the foal.

"Great!" said Teal. "Then you're now little Pasta Rasta, welcome to the world little Pasta!"

"Hah!" said the foal in a happy state.

**This was the first chapter of the story "Long Life"**


	2. Happy and Heartbroken

**Chapter Two – Happy and heartbroken**

Finally, about a month later, little Pasta started to barely talk English thanks to Teal, teaching him many words.

"Hevo, mommy." said Pasta.

"Hello, Pasta." said Teal.

"Do youv feev gveat?" asked Pasta.

"Yes, I'm feeling excellent!" said Teal.

"I'm avso feeving gveat." said Pasta.

"Oh, Pasta." said Teal and hugged little Pasta.

"Youv hoovies ave cuddy." said Pasta.

"Are they?" asked Teal.

"Yes." said Pasta.

"Oh, thank you, Pasta." said Teal. "I never knew they were cuddly."

Pasta returned Teal's hug, just then, Stab came into the room.

"Hello, sis." said Stab. "How's Pasta doin'? Is he speaking well?"

"Yes, he's speaking veery good." said Teal who was annoyed of her brother because he got rid of Pasta's parents and tried to get rid of him whenever he came. "Just, go. Will you? I'm still teaching him more words."

"Alright then." said Stab and closed the door. He thought. "Why does she hate me so much?"

"Let's continue, Pasta." said Teal.

"Mommy, who wav that?" asked Pasta.

"My brother." said Teal.

"Why did he gov?" asked Pasta.

"Because I told him to go." said Teal.

"Can, I seev him pvease?" asked Pasta.

"If you really want to, perhaps maybe you can." said Teal.

"Okav." said Pasta.

Teal went searching for wherever his brother could be at, he looked at the war room and realized he was talking with his mates.

"Brother!" shouted Teal in the war room. "Can you come here for a second?"

"Uh, okay!" Stab shouted back.

"Hey, Stab." said one of his ward mates. "Your sister looks so beautiful today, doesn't she?"

"Shut up." said Stab.

"Oh yeah, his sister looks totally beautiful, I don't think Stab will be able to resist her enough to disobey what she just sai—" another one of his ward mates were cut off in their 'funny' sentence because he recieved a punch from Stab right on the face. "Ow."

"I said shut up!" said Stab.

Everybody started laughing at Stab, he quickly ran out and went to her sister's room where Teal and Pasta were both waiting for him.

"Whoosh!" said Stab. "They were really into making fun of me!"

"What, making fun of you?" asked Teal. "What happened?"

"They kept on saying that I have love feelings for you the whole time." said Stab.

"We all know, you and I hate each other." said Teal. "Especially, I hate you. Pasta wanted to meet you."

"Hevo, I'm Pasta!" said Pasta, trying to walk near Stab.

"Hello, Pasta." said Stab. "Uh, I'm really sorry for something but, only my sister will kill me if I tell you so, uh."

"Ssh!" whispered Teal with a high voice.

"Sorry!" whispered Stab back and held Pasta in his hooves.

"Well, little Pasta, what did you eat today?" asked Stab.

"I ate ove hambuvgev, mommy made it fov me." said Pasta.

"You made him a hamburger?" asked Stab.

"I did, with the meat and bread you brought this morning." said Teal. "I'm probably the best cook you'll find around the castle."

"Look, I know you'll still hate me after this but I gotta tell you something." said Stab and closed Pasta's ears. "I'm really sorry for the massacre of Pasta's family."

"You only understand that now?!" said Teal with an angry voice.

"Listen, General Death is responsible for giving this order and and shoving a knife on my hoof to make me do it." said Stab. "You already know I don't do anything that hurts you."

"Prove it." said Teal.

"Here." said Stab as he took off his hoof armor and showed the open cut on his hoof. "He did this to me so that I would do what he wanted."

"Oh my god, what's happened to you?" asked Teal in a worry.

"Ask General Death, he's the one who did my name to my hoof." said Stab.

She went to get a small bandage, fit for the cut and gave it to Stab.

"Here, this'll help." said Teal.

"Thank you, sis." said Stab.

"No problem." said Teal.

Stab re-opened Pasta's ears.

"You should go back to mommy now, I gotta go." said Stab and left.

"He really didn't have those intentions?" she thought.

"It's time to sleep, Pasta." said Teal and put Pasta to bed, she sang his bedtime song which immediately made him sleep, then she went to her bed, closed her face with her pillow and started crying for Pasta and Stab.

**5 MINUTES LATER**

Stab was walking in the halls, going into his room which was next to his sister's, but he heard crying from his sister's room when he got there, very silent crying noises which worried him.

He silently opened his sister's door and went to her bedroom, only to see her, crying.

He sat near her and looked at her, her crying went more silent and then it stopped.

She gave a small look to Stab and then looked at her door. Stab got his face closer to Teal's. And closer. And really close. Teal just looked at Stab, but then, Stab went fully close and locked his lips with Teal's.

When Stab stopped the kiss, Teal was immediately shocked.

"I have something to tell you, Teal." said Stab. She was still looking at Stab with a shocked face. "We're not really siblings."

"What?" said Teal.

"My parents only found you as an abandoned filly when you were a newborn." said Stab. "They were never really your parents."

"So, you mean.." said Teal.

"Yes, I love you Teal." said Stab.

"You.. love me?" said Teal in a huge shock.

"Yes." said Stab. "I must go now, I'll check on Pasta then go."

"Can you tell me more later?" asked Teal.

"Yes." said Stab.

"Okay." said Teal while still not fully awaken from her shock, she went to bed, Stab took a look at Pasta, he was sleeping like an angel, and then he went out, closed Teal's door and went to his room for a good night's sleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Stab woke up, with Teal nearside of him, she was telling him to wake up.

"Teal?" said Stab while rubbing his eyes. "Is that you?"

"It's me." said Teal.

"What are you doing here though?" asked Stab. "I'm supposed to sleep two more hours on Fridays for overwatching.

"I just can't wait to learn more about what you said last night." said Teal.

"Alright then." said Stab and sat down near Teal.

_It was thirty years ago, when I was five months of age, my parents had taken me out to show me the clouds, but then, we heard crying from somewhere, we decided to check what it was. Turns out, it was you Teal. You were abandoned on a cloud, your hooves were on your eyes and you were crying a lot. My mother held you and said "We should find her parents". They asked everypony if they were your parents but they all said they weren't. Then, they took you home, they didn't adopt you or anything, they raised you into who you are today alongside me. But you were never their daughter. I've loved you ever since I've known what love is, if you were my sister, you would be the best._

"That's what happened." said Stab. "I didn't do anything weird by kissing you, last night."

"Really?" said Teal. "Well, thanks for letting me know, Stab, I'll let you to your sleep now, I've gotta go check on Pasta."

"Goodnight, Teal." said Stab.

"Goodnight, Stab." said Teal and went to check on Pasta, then she went to her bed and slept.

**WHEN TEAL WOKE UP**

Pasta was on top of Teal and he said "I'm hungvy, mommy!"

"Okay, I'll make you an omlette." said Teal.

"Foals are always hungry." she thought.

She went to the kitchen and opened one of her cupboards where there was a frying pan, then she cracked an egg open and poured it's inside into a bowl, she mixed it with a small spoon and then she poured it on the oil-full frying pan. Now, all Pasta had to do was wait to eat his omlette.

2 minutes later, his omlette was ready.

"Pasta!" shouted Teal. "Your omlette is ready!"

Pasta barely walked towards the kitchen, Teal caught up to him easily and held him in her hooves, bringing him to the kitchen.

"Here we go, in little slices for you to be able to eat it." said Teal, Pasta immediately begun to put all the slices in his mouth.

"Yummy!" said Pasta. Teal giggled.

"I'm glad you liked it." said Teal. "Once you eat, we can play games."

"Yay!" said Pasta, happily, he quickly stuffed all of the omlette in his mouth. "Let's pvay!"

"All right, Pasta." said Teal while still giggling at how fast Pasta ate the omlette. "Here are my toys from when I was little."

"Yay, littve povy!" said Pasta. He grabbed Teal's little wooden pony and moved her on the floor.

"What's that?" said Teal. "Do you like my little pony?"

"Yay!" said Pasta.

"Good then." said Teal, giggling.

"They grow up so fast.." she thought.

"Do you want to take a photo with Stab's invention?" asked Teal. "The picture-taker."

"Yes, mommy!" said Pasta.

"Alright, Pasta." said Teal. "Here it is."

She pulled out the picture-taker(camera).

"Alright, now we have to make poses." said Teal. "Stand in front of me, and give me a mighty look."

Pasta looked at Teal with a happy and mighty face. She sat down in front of him and looked at the picture-taker(camera), she pulled a rope which was attached to the picture-taker and it took their picture together.

"Alright, I've taken our picture." said Teal.

"Yay!" said Pasta.

**This was the second chapter of the story "Long Life"**


	3. Baking

**Chapter Three – Baking**

Pasta loved eating pasta, he always asked Teal to make him pasta all the time.

"Mommy, I wavt pasva!" said Pasta.

"Okay, Pasta, you sure love your name, don't you?" asked Teal.

"Yes!" said Pasta.

"Well, I believe you need to know how to make some pasta when you grow up." said Teal. "It's your favourite food."

"Okav, mommy, teach me." said Pasta.

"When you grow up, though." said Teal. "You might burn yourself if you try cooking some pasta right now."

"Okav, mommy." said Pasta.

**ABOUT A YEAR LATER**

"Pasta!" shouted Teal to the sleeping Pasta. "Today's baking day!"

"Baking day!" said Pasta with happiness and ran to the kitchen. But he tripped his hooves on Teal's mat and fell.

"Pasta!" screamed Teal in a scare and caught Pasta before he hit the ground.

"Thanks, mommy." said Pasta and followed Teal.

"Here's where I bake your pasta." said Teal, showing the oven.

"Wow, fancy!" said Pasta.

"So, in this icy room, I store food." said Teal. "We'll grab some things we need and go back to the kitchen, you must stay back here, your hooves could freeze."

"Okay, mommy." said Pasta.

Teal got pasta, salt and water from the ice room and went back to Pasta.

"Our first step will be to fill up this pot with water." said Teal.

"Okay, I'm going to pour the water into the pot?" asked Pasta.

"Yes, Pasta." said Teal.

"Okay, mommy." said Pasta and poured all of the water, Teal gave him into the pot.

"Alright, now, we'll start the oven, put some of this coal inside there and it should keep the oven's fire going long." said Teal.

"Okay, mommy." said Pasta, he put about ten pieces of coal into the oven's fuel storage and it started burning.

"Great going, Pasta!" said Teal. "Now, we'll put the pasta inside of the pot once the water becomes hot."

"Ouch!" screamed Pasta.

"Pasta, your hoof burnt!" said Teal. "You mustn't put your hoof in the pot, you need to get a spoon from here and fill up the spoon with the water inside, then you should touch the downside of the spoon to see if the water has become hot."

Pasta did exactly what he said and the water was really hot.

"Alright, know, put all of this pasta into the pot." said Teal.

"Give me the pasta, please mommy." said Pasta.

"Okay, Pasta, it's time you baked your own pasta." said Teal and gave him the pasta.

"Do, I just let go of the pasta when I'm holding it on top of the pot?" asked Pasta.

"Yes, drop it in the water, slowly." said Teal. Pasta did exactly what he said, and he was cooking his name!

"I did it!" said Pasta. "Yay!"

"Congratulations, Pasta!" said Teal. "You're cooking your own name!"

"Yes!" said Pasta and hugged Teal. "You're soft, mommy."

"For you, I'm always soft." said Teal and they both giggled together. "Okay, Pasta. We must take the pot out now, put these gloves on, hold the pot and put it in the drain's area. I'll hold you."

"Okay, mommy, I'll put the pot out." said Pasta. Teal held him and highered him up, Pasta grabbed the pot with gloves on his hooves and put in the drain's area, now, they could get the pasta from the water and eat it.

"That's it!" said Teal. "You've done it!"

Teal hugged Pasta and held him high up, he said this for the first time.

"I love you mommy!" said Pasta.

"And, I love you Pasta!" said Teal. "Come on, let's eat the pasta you made now."

"Okay." said Pasta and sat down on his seat. Teal pulled the cooked pasta out using a fork and put it on plates.

"Time to eat!" said Teal.

"Yay!" said Pasta. "I'm going to eat my own pasta!"

"I know right?" said Teal. "This is the happiest moment of both of our lives!"

Pasta felt something at his flank.

"Pasta!" said Pasta. "Look! Your flank!"

Pasta looked at his flank and saw that his cutie mark was a pair of pasta.

"I've got my cutie mark!" shouted Pasta in huge joy. "Let's enjoy some pasta!"

They ate their pasta and spent the whole day, playing. It was finally bed time for Pasta.

"Pasta, it's bed time." said Teal.

"Okay, mommy, I'm tired anyway." said Pasta.

"Let's have some sleep." said Teal. She put Pasta in bed and told him his favourite bedtime story. He immediately slept. Then Teal sat on her bed and thought about Pasta, how he would leave her when she told him the truth about his parents. She felt sad, she went outside and into Stab's room. "Hey, Stab."

Stab hadn't fallen asleep yet, so he looked at Teal when she called his name.

"Hey, Teal." said Stab. "What happened? You look sad."

"I'm sad for Pasta." said Teal. "He's such a fine foal, and he doesn't have his parents."

"Don't worry, Pasta will be fine, as long as he is with you, he'll always be fine." said Stab.

"But one day, we will all be dead, who will Pasta be with then?" asked Teal.

Stab wrapped his hoof around Teal.

"He is a very intelligent foal, I know he can figure his way out of any barrier that comes in his way." said Stab. "He is the best foal in the world, full of a world and love."

"I think you're right." said Teal. She went closer to Stab's face, closer and fully close. She opened her lips and closed them on Stab's. He returned the kiss, they both stood lovely for a moment, and then they parted. "I love you, Stab."

"And, I love you, Teal." said Stab. "When do we announce we're not siblings?"

"When the time comes." said Teal. "For now, we still don't have anything to worry about."

"Alright, Teal." said Stab. "Have a good night, Pasta too."

"I forgot to tell you something." said Teal. "Pasta made his own name for the very first time."

"Really?" asked Stab. "He made his own pasta?"

"I taught him how to do it, and he did it, pitch-perfect without any issues." said Teal.

"He really can do anything." said Stab.

"He's the best foal ever, when he grows up, he'll be the best stallion ever." said Teal.

"Yes, and we will always be watching over him from up there when our time comes." said Stab.

"I know." said Teal. "Goodnight."

"Bye, Teal." said Stab.

She left and went back to her room.

"What's going to happen to Pasta?" thought Teal.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Pasta, Pasta..." said Teal at Pasta's bedside. "It's time to wake up, I made you a really nice breakfast."

"Mommy, I have something in my stomach." said Pasta.

"You mean you have a stomachache?" asked Teal.

"Yes." said Pasta while holding his stomach.

"It couldn't be the pasta you made and ate yesterday, I didn't get a stomachache from it." said Teal. "But what could it be? I'm going to ask Stab to come over and have a look at you, wait here Pasta."

"Okay, mommy." said Pasta.

Teal went to Stab's room and called his name.

"Stab!" said Teal. "Pasta has a stomachache. Can you come take a look at him? I don't understand much about these kinds of things."

"Okay, Teal." said Stab. "Let's go."

Teal and Stab went to Teal's room and they went to Pasta's bed.

"Pasta, Teal told me you had a stomachache." said Stab.

"Yes." said Pasta.

"Now, I'm going to take a look at you, okay?" said Stab.

"Okay." said Pasta.

Stab put his ear on Pasta's stomach and heard a lot of rendering.

"Oh my, what's all this rendering going on in your stomach?" said Stab. "It seems like you've eaten a lot yesterday."

"But he ate the same amount of pasta I ate, then he ate some meat and bread for dinner." said Teal. "What else has he eaten?"

"I, kinda ate all of the other pasta." said Pasta.

"You did what?" said Teal.

"I'm sorry." said Pasta.

"Oh, little Pasta, eating that much of pasta will block your stomach while it's trying to render what you ate." said Stab. "You mustn't eat that much."

"Okay." said Pasta.

"I gotta go now, I have to guard the halls." said Stab.

"Bye, Stab." said Teal and with that, Stab left. "Well, Pasta. Seems like you've eaten a lot. You shouldn't do the same next time, okay?"

"Okay, mommy." said Pasta.

"Alright, Pasta, you need to rest for now and not eat anything until your stomach has completely rendered all of the food you ate, then you can eat again." said Teal.

Pasta put his head on his pillow and closed his eyes, he then started snoring.

"Well, looks like this is what Stab told me what happened when this happened to me, I snored." thought Teal.

"I hope you get well soon, Pasta." said Teal quietly.

**This was chapter three of "Long Life"**


	4. What's Out There?

**Chapter Four – What's Out There?**

Due to overeating, Pasta had gotten a stomachache and was trying to deal with it by sleeping, when he woke up, he felt fine, so he tried to find Teal and went to the kitchen, Teal was nowhere to be found, he then searched the living room but she wasn't there. He went to Stab's room and she was there, sitting with Stab.

"Uh, Teal, look behind you." said Stab.

Teal turned her head behind and saw Pasta who immediately jumped to her.

"Mommy!" said Pasta.

"Pasta!" said Teal. "Is your stomachache over?"

"It is, mommy!" said Pasta. "But, I'm very hungry."

"Oh, I made a breakfast for you, just come and see it." said Teal.

"Okay, mommy." said Pasta and he followed Teal into her room and saw a breakfast with two eggs, an omlette and some pasta.

"Mommy, it looks so delicious!" said Pasta.

"I know." said Teal. "It's for you, Pasta, I bet you're hungrier than everypony right now, you should eat."

"I'm going to finish it all!" said Pasta.

"Let's just hope you don't get another stomachache." said Teal.

"Okay, mommy." said Pasta, he sat down and started eating his special breakfast by Teal. Stab came into the room when she was happily watching Pasta. He looked at Teal.

"They grow up so fast." said Stab.

"They really do." said Teal.

"Are you sure he won't get another stomachache from all the food he's eating?" asked Stab.

"I'm just hoping he doesn't." said Teal.

"Very well, I have to go now, Teal, have a good day you two." said Stab, he placed a kiss on her cheek and left. She smiled at him as he closed the door.

"Mommy, I finished!" said Pasta.

"Great job, Pasta!" said Teal.

"Mommy, what's out there, can I please, please go outside?" asked Pasta.

"I'm not sure." said Teal. "There are many ponies out there which can hurt you."

"Please, mommy." said Pasta.

"How can I say 'no' to you?" said Teal.

"Does that mean yes?" asked Pasta.

"It does, but I will also come with you." said Teal.

"Okay, mommy." said Pasta.

"Well, time to put your coat on, it's raining today." said Teal.

"What's a coat, mommy?" asked Pasta.

"It protects you from the rain." said Teal. "If you don't wear it, you might become ill, then you'll say achoo very loudly all the time and we don't want that to happen, do we?"

"Okay, mommy." said Pasta.

"Now, that's mommy's Pasta." said Teal and put on Pasta's coat. "Let's go, Pasta!"

"Let's go, mommy!" said Pasta and they both went outside, guards immediately turned their swords on them. "Mommy, I'm scared!"

Pasta hid inside of Teal's coat.

"Is that a unicorn son?" asked one of the ward guards.

"He is a unicorn and pegasus." said Teal.

All of the ward guards laughed, but they heard a strong hoof which stomped on the ground.

"Get away from her, soldiers." said a voice, it was Stab, he had a really angry face.

"Ooh, Stab came to express her feelings to her sister!" said one of the ward guards, making fun of him.

"She's not my sister." said Stab. "She's my wife."

"Your wife?" said the ward guard, they all laughed at him.

"You have a unicorn son?" said one of the guards, then they all laughed again.

"He's not my son, he's the one I found back at the house which I infiltrated on General Death's command." said Stab. "And he's not a unicorn."

"Then what is he?" said all of the guards, not being able to hold their laughter and letting it all out.

"An alicorn." said Stab with a mighty face. "If you touch your hoof to any of them, you'll be dead, one by one, mark my words. They're my most loved, I'm not just going to watch you hurt them. Teal, Pasta, get inside now, you don't want to see this."

"Oh so, your son's name is Pa—" Stab punched the guard who was immediately knocked out. Then all the other guards started attacking him, but he knocked all of them out too. Then he went back in to check on the status of Pasta and Teal.

"Are you alright, you two?" asked Stab.

"We are, what about what you said back there: 'My wife.'?" asked Teal.

"I said that to protect you." said Stab.

"I know you did, if you were my husband, you would be the best one ever." said Teal.

"And you would be the best wife ever." said Stab.

"I must take Pasta home now, I think he's still scared." said Teal.

"Alright." said Stab.

Teal took Pasta back inside of her cozy room, Pasta had his hooves on his ears and his eyes closed, covered by his feet.

"Pasta, you can look now, we're home." said Teal.

"Oh mommy, I don't want to go outside again." said Pasta.

"See?" said Teal. "I told you, you were too young to be outside."

"I'll wait until I grow up, mommy." said Pasta.

"Now, that's my good foal." said Teal. "You were cozy inside me, weren't you?"

"Yes, it was really warm." said Pasta.

"Wel—achoo!" Teal sneezed. "Achoo! Achoo!"

"Mommy, why did you say achoo, three times?" asked Pasta.

"Oh no, I think I'm ill." said Teal.

"Well, how did you get ill, mommy?" asked Pasta.

"Some rain must've caught to me." said Teal. "Achoo!"

"Let's sleep together, mommy." said Pasta.

"Okay, Pasta." said Teal. "Achoo!"

Teal went to bed with Pasta nearside her, hugging her deeply.

"Get well soon, mommy." said Pasta.

"As long as you're with me, achoo!" said Teal. "I'll always be well, achoo!"

Pasta fell asleep, then Teal did, they both slept until Stab came in.

"Teal's ill?" thought Stab. "I should bring some tea for her."

Stab went back to his room and filled a cup with hot water, then he put tea dust inside and the water slowly turned into tea, then he went back to Teal's room.

"Shh.." whispered Stab. "Teal, Teal. I brought you some tea."

Teal slowly opened her eyes and saw Stab standing next to her.

"Achoo!" Teal sneezed. "You brought me tea?"

"Of course, I did." said Stab. "Here, this'll help, get well soon, Teal."

"Thanks, achoo! Stab." said Teal.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." said Stab. "I should probably go now."

"Bye, Stab." said Teal. "Achoo!"

"When will this sneezing stop?" thought Teal. Then she looked at Pasta. "Oh, he looks so handsome when he's sleeping."

She finished her tea after a lot of sneezes and then went back to sleep. She felt a little better and she also sneezed less now.

"Should, I propose to her?" thought Stab. "Maybe, I should."

**IN TEAL'S DREAM**

"Will you marry me, Teal?" said a voice, everywhere was dark and foggy around.

"Will you marry me, Teal?" the voice echoed. And then Stab came out of the fog. "Will you marry me, Teal?"

**BACK TO REALITY**

She immediately woke up and sneezed right as she did.

"Would that really happen?" Teal thought to herself. "I'm just having crazy dreams, that's all."

And then she went back to sleep.

"I'll propose to her." thought Stab.

**This was chapter four of "Long Life"**


	5. Pasta's Building Skills

**Chapter Five – Pasta's Building Skills**

"Pasta, achoo!" said Teal with a sneeze. "It's time to- achoo! wake up."

"Mommy?" said Pasta. "Do you have any more toys?"

"I do, achoo!" said Teal. "Follow me, achoo! I'll take you to them."

Pasta followed Teal to her storage room, where she put out some of her other wooden toys, like a replica of the castle and ponies.

"Yay!" said Pasta. "I love playing with toys!"

"Well, achoo! I'm going to rest, achoo! Pasta." said Teal.

"Okay, mommy." said Pasta.

Pasta played with Teal's old toys for sometime, he really liked them but, he saw one box which wasn't open at all, he wanted to check it, so he went near it.

"What's this?" thought Pasta, moving closer to the box, and then he finally opened it up, to see lots of wood stacked inside of it. "Should, I make my toys? Yes, I'm going to make my own toys!"

He slowly and hardly dragged all of the wood to the middle of the room and started to cut them using his horn.

"Here, we go, I'll put this piece here, I'll make this stronger..." thought Pasta while making the parts of his own toy and assembling them together.

"And, I'll put this wheel here." thought Pasta then he shouted happily. "I've made my own toy! I'm going to show it to mommy!"

Pasta went to Teal's bedside and looked at her, her nose was red, he touched her to wake her up.

"Mommy, mommy, wake up." said Pasta. "Look at what I've made."

"Pasta?" said Teal. "What's that?"

She looked at the toy on Pasta's hooves and saw that he had made her wooden model.

"Did you, make this for me?" asked Teal.

"Yes, mommy!" said Pasta.

"Oh, thank you, Pasta!" said Teal and sneezed, then she hugged Pasta tightly. "I love you!"

"I love you, too, mommy!" said Pasta.

"I'm going to call Stab over, you achoo! need to show him your toy." said Pasta.

"Let's show him!" said Pasta and followed Teal. She opened the door and they went out to the halls, then she opened Stab's door and they both went in.

"Stab, achoo! look what Pasta just made for me!" said Teal. "Achooooo!"

"Mommy!" said Pasta in a worry.

"Don't worry, I just sneezed too big." said Teal.

"What did he make for you?" said Stab while coming to the door.

"He made this, achoo!" said Teal, showing the wooden model of herself to Stab.

"He made your wooden model?" said Stab. "That looks wonderful! Pasta, you've outdone yourself in building."

"Thank you, daddy!" said Pasta.

"Daddy?" said Stab. "But, I'm not your daddy."

"You're my daddy!" said Pasta, not agreeing with Stab.

"Okay, I'm your daddy then." said Stab.

Stab laughed a bit and Teal giggled at the way Pasta thought.

"I think, I'm feeling a little better." said Teal.

"Are you, mommy?" asked Pasta.

"Yeah, I don't sneeze achoo! that much anymore." said Teal.

"You just snoze, mommy." said Pasta and giggled.

"Well, I did." said Teal.

Pasta jumped on Teal's back and hugged her a bunch.

"Oh, little Pasta, you never get old when it comes to hugs." said Teal.

"And you're always soft, mommy." said Pasta.

"Are you?" asked Stab.

"Well, if Pasta thinks I am, then I am soft." said Teal.

"Always knew you were a big 'ol softy." said Stab.

"Oh come on, Stab." said Teal.

"No, seriously, you're actually highly soft." said Stab.

"Oh, okay, fine." said Teal.

"Well, do you want to have something I found with Pasta when you were asleep?" asked Stab.

"What do you mean?" asked Teal.

"Let me begin." said Stab.

_While you were sneezing I handed over a paper to Pasta which said:_

_Pasta, have your mommy sleep tonight so we can both make her something special, come to my room once she's asleep and I'll tell you more_

_Stab_

_And he did exactly that. Once he came, I showed him how to build using wood, I also told him to ask you to get him more toys so he could find where you stored wood. Then he built your model using the wood you had, now, I'll show you what I got for you._

"I found this for you." said Stab and threw an old golden watch to Teal. "Catch!"

Teal caught the watch, but she couldn't believe it, because it was her old watch which she had lost in her childhood.

"Where'd you find this?" asked Teal while putting the watch on.

"In a cloud." said Stab. "Where you buried it, years ago."

"I couldn't remember that I'd buried it?" said Teal while still surprised.

"Look at the calendar." said Stab. Teal looked at the calendar, and when she turned back around to Stab and Pasta.

"Happy birthday!" shouted Stab and Pasta.

"You guys are awesome, thank you!" said Teal and hugged them both, then she closed Pasta's eyes and gave a kiss to Stab, she reopened Pasta's eyes.

"Goodbye, Stab." said Teal.

"Goodbye, Teal." said Stab and with that, Teal took Pasta and left back to her room.

"He is such a great stallion!" thought Teal.

"Mommy, you're softer now." said Pasta.

"Am I?" asked Teal.

"Yes." said Pasta.

"Thank you, Pasta." said Teal.

"Let's sleep." said Pasta.

"Yes, I'm achoo! tired." said Teal.

Teal put Pasta to bed and told him a bedtime story, when he slept, she went to bed too, closed her eyes, and slept happily.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Pasta, it's time to wake up." said Teal.

"Mommy, I'm tired." said Pasta.

"You barely slept last night, you should sleep more, you're still a foal." said Teal.

"I know, mommy." said Pasta. "But I know what would wake me up."

"I also do, it's pasta." said Teal.

"Yes." said Pasta.

"Alright, I'll make you some pasta then." said Teal.

"Thanks, mommy." said Pasta.

"No problem, Pasta." said Teal. She went to cook Pasta's favourite, pasta.

"He loves pasta a lot." she thought.

"Is the pasta done yet?" asked Pasta.

"Not yet, I haven't even started!" shouted Teal so Pasta could hear.

"Okay, I'll wait five minutes." said Pasta.

"But It'll be done in twelve minutes!" shouted Teal.

"Okay, I'll wait six minutes." said Pasta.

"Okay, I'll try." said Teal.

Teal grabbed the pasta and put it in the boiling water, she stirred it quickly and waited.

"I'm coming!" said Pasta.

"Great, your pasta is finally complete." said Teal. "I got a plate of it here for you."

"Okay, mommy." said Pasta and quickly ran to the awaiting pasta for him. He quickly started putting all of the pasta in front of him in his mouth. "Delicious!"

"Don't you think yours was way more delicious?" asked Teal.

"I can't remember what mine tasted like." said Pasta.

"Well from what I experienced, eating yours, yours is definitely better than mine." said Teal.

"Really, mommy?" asked Pasta.

"Yes." said Teal.

"Thank you." said Pasta.

"No problem." said Teal.

"What do I do now, mommy?" asked Pasta.

"You could build with my wood." said Teal.

"Really?" said Pasta. "Thank you!"

"No problem, Pasta." said Teal. "Make whatever you want."

"Yay!" shouted Pasta and quickly started building.

**This was chapter five of "Long Life"**


	6. Growing Up & The Truth

**Chapter Six – Growing Up & The Truth**

"You know, Pasta, you might not be able to lift that." said Teal.

"But.. I can do it.. mommy..." said Pasta while struggling to lift a huge log. "I.."

The log fell on him and Teal barely caught it in time.

"Pasta!" she screamed as she caught the log. "I warned you, you can't lift things this big."

"But you can lift them, mommy." said Pasta.

"I barely can..." said Teal while she struggled to hold the log. "Ah!"

She fell down and the log fell on her leg, but the log was caught by somepony.

"Well, I hope you guys aren't going to hurt yourselves while I'm not here." said Stab.

"Stab?" said Teal. "Did you just save me?"

"I did, and you saved Pasta, didn't you?" said Stab.

"Yeah." said Teal.

"How can you hold it?" asked Pasta.

"I'm stronger than you think." said Stab. "Mommy knows all my workouts in a single day."

"Mommy, how did your brother's workouts go?" asked Pasta.

"Well, he never took himself of off exercising since age ten." said Teal.

Stab saw Pasta's small hooves and legs. "Pasta, I think you really need to become stronger."

"How?" asked Pasta.

"You workout every day and exercise like me, and you will be very strong, you won't lose against anypony." said Stab. "Look at these muscles."

Stab showed the muscles of his right hoof.

"Try to break it." said Stab.

Pasta punched Stab's muscles and he didn't even feel anything by it, he just kept on standing there with Pasta, punching his muscles.

"See?" said Stab. "Nothing happens, because you're very weak. If you become like me, you're never going to get beaten up in your life."

"Really?" said Pasta. "Teach me, teach me!"

"Okay, I'm going to teach you how I do my workouts." said Stab. "First of all, let's go to my house, where my working out tools are at."

"He's still too young." whispered Teal in Stab's ear.

"He has to have strength to protect himself." he whispered back.

"Oh come on, Stab." whispered Teal. "You can't do this."

"I have to." he whispered back and took both of them to his room. When they were there, Pasta immediately looked amazed at the fact that Stab owned so many exercising tools.

"These will help." said Stab. "Let's start with the first tool, you need to go on this bed and try to pull this metal piece up and down again with all your strength. I'll help you for right now, but when you're strong enough, you'll be doing it on your own."

"Okay." said Pasta who got a little scared when he learned that he would have to pull the big metal piece up by himself when he was strong enough.

Stab got his hooves under the metal piece and gave Pasta the signal to lift it, when he tried to pull it up at first, it wasn't even moving, but when Stab also lifted it, it immediately lifted up.

"See?" said Stab. "This is how it works."

"Yeah, yeah I like it!" said Pasta. "I want to become strong!"

**YEARS PASS BY**

"Whoa, even I can't lift this one up!" said Stab while trying to lift a giant metal piece about a thousand kilograms in weight.

"Don't worry, I'll help." said the big and grown up Pasta. He put his hooves under the metal piece and lifted it without any difficulties. "Stronger than you, Stab."

"I guess you are." said Stab. "You wanna do hoof-wrestling?"

"Sure, It'll be easy." said Pasta, they sat on Stab's wrestling table, Pasta held the extended hoof of Stab.

"Go!" said Stab. He spent all his strength in trying to pull the big, strong hoof but he wasn't able to do it. Then, Pasta immediately sat his hoof down on the table. "Goodness, you're so strong!"

"You made me strong as this." said Pasta. "Day by day, I'm only getting stronger. Muscle check?"

"Sure." said Stab and showed his muscles.

"Suppose they aren't as big as these guys." said Pasta, showing off his giant muscles.

"How are they going to be able to touch you?" said Stab.

"They won't be able to." said Pasta.

"Pasta, you need to come here, now!" shouted Teal from far away.

"Well, I think your mother wants to see you." said Stab.

"Yeah, I'll go and see what she needs." said Pasta, he walked towards the door and opened it, moving into the morning lightened hallway and into his mother's room.

"What's up, mother?" asked Pasta.

"Well, I wanted to tell you something that I haven't been telling you since your childhood." said Teal.

"What's that?" asked Pasta.

"Well, whetether you want to leave me and my brother or not.. the decision of that depends on your answer." said Teal and she told him about the story of his parents.

_Do you know that I'm not your actual mother? That's because I only adopted you when you were just an orphan without parents, do you know why? There is somepony we've been hiding from you in this castle, his name is __**General Death**__, best known as __**The General of Doom**__, who has killed many ponies with crimes, even little crimes. He found the best time to use my brother for his own gain, your father was a unicorn and your mother was a pegasus, thus they had comitted the crime of union between different tribes. This is a very real crime that makes the two ponies and their son or daughter immediately get executed. Unfourtanately, the general found this as the perfect opportunity to use my brother for his own gain, he even cut my brother's hoof to make him kill you and your parents along with you. Then, he gave him a small map with your home's location. He sent Stab with twenty-five soldiers to infiltrate your house and put a sword in all three of you. A soldier pushed Stab to kill them, your father closed his eyes and the next thing he saw was death. Then your mother was also killed while she was crying for her family. I understand you're going to blame Stab for this, but General Death is the one to blame, he forced Stab to do all thi-_

"Don't talk with me." said Pasta, then he locked himself in his room, got on his bed and thought about his dead parents.

"They've kept this from me, I can't trust them." he thought.

"Pasta, it's normal for a pony in your age to react to something like this with your reaction." said Teal, knocking on the door.

"Go away, dumb liar." said Pasta.

"Come on, Pasta.." said Teal. "We've raised you since your childhood and yet you're still blaming us for your parents death? If you care so much, maybe you should take on the general."

"Get away from my door!" screamed Pasta, still trying to think about his parents, eventually falling asleep.

He saw nothing but dark clouds surrounding him in his dream, then, two ponies came out of the clouds.

"Who are you?" asked Pasta. "Leave me alone."

"My son, we're your parents." said the unicorn stallion.

"Oh really?" said Pasta. "My parents are dead, you can't be them."

"We **are** dead but that's how we entered your dream." said the pegasus mare.

"It's actually surprising that you're a big and strong stallion now, we only held you in our hooves for twenty hours, then we died." said the unicorn stallion.

"What are your names?" asked Pasta.

"I'm Cake, your father is Lasso." said Cake.

"What.. those are my parents names!" said Pasta in a surprise.

"We're your parents, Pasta." said Lasso. "Your birth was a miracle. You're different from anypony out there, and only we know what you are."

"What am I then?" asked Pasta.

"You're the first alicorn." said Lasso.

"What do you mean "alicorn"?" asked Pasta. "I couldn't possibly be an alicorn."

"Come give us a hug, my son." said Cake.

"I dunno, I'm still unsure you're my parents." said Pasta.

"Do you remember the time when your father took you out of my stomach?" asked Cake.

"I only remember darkness, then a stallion, standing in front of me." said Pasta. "He looked like you."

He pointed at Lasso.

"Well, son." said Lasso. "We wish you live a nice life, we don't have much time left."

"Come on, you're not my parents, are you?" said Pasta. "You're probably just what my brain is doing as a joke in my dream."

"Son, we live in here." said Cake, pointing at Pasta's heart.

"That couldn't possibly be true." said Pasta, not believing a word of what his mother said.

"Pasta, it's time we go back in you." said Lasso and they both became shadows, going inside of Pasta, then he immediately woke up and heavily breathed, he rubbed his eyes, only to see something different about his body.

"I'm black?!" screamed Pasta with a high voice. He looked all over himself and saw that his green coat was now a fully black coat, he couldn't believe what was happening to him, then he started to have pain all around his body, he had a terrible headache, then lightened lines appeared on him, he turned to his window with a really angry face and smashed it, he then broke down his door and went into the dark halls of the castle, but what's going to happen next, we'll be finding that out in the next chapter.

**Long Life**

**Chapter Six (created by PastaRastaMasta)**


	7. Pasta VS THE GENERAL OF DOOM

**Chapter Seven – Pasta *VS* ****The General of Doom**

Pasta walked in the dark halls, fiercely, not getting scared of anything, determined to find the general who got rid of his parents and finish him off.

"Doomie General!" shouted Pasta. "Are you coming over here or what?"

"Guards, arrest this little dude please, he's very disturbing." said a dark voice.

"Who do you think you're calling little dude?" said Pasta. The guards came, and before they were able to grab Pasta, he knocked them all down with single punches to their faces.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, murderer." said Pasta, walking and staying on his path.

"More guards, please." said the voice. Thirty guards converged on Pasta, but he spinned, kicking all of the guards at once. "Hmm.. impressive. Guards, I'd like to meet this pony."

"You're going to bet I'm here for that!" said Pasta. He looked at the general in huge anger and drew out his hooves like two fists, signaling the general that he wanted to beat him up.

"Do you know Ternekril?" asked Death. "It means neither of us are going to fly, and you aren't going to use your horn."

"I know what Ternekril means, and I'm here to avenge my parents, not learn your brainless information.

"Son, you're going to die right here." said Death. "You might think I have fluffy arms with zero strength, but these right here, are going directly on your face."

He said, showing his hooves.

"Oh, that's what you think." said Pasta.

Death jumped on Pasta with an open fist, aiming at his face, Pasta blocked it right ahead. Death took Pasta's head and punched it, ten times. Pasta didn't really feel much from his attacks, so he took all his strength in his right hoof and gave a huge punch right to Death's face.

He then kicked his face, but Death held Pasta and threw him to the banner holder in the throne room.

"You're going to have to do better than that kid." said Death and walked on the banner, then he jumped on Pasta and kicked him, they both went down on the floor, Death ran on the walls and had a nice landing that way.

Pasta on the other hand, fell on the ground and looked at his injured hooves and face.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I'm actually quite pleased that you wanted to go against me." said Death.

"Die." said Pasta, running towards Death, he grabbed him and tried to push him towards the throne, Death punched his face and threw him towards to exit door of the throne room.

However, Pasta was still not caring about his pain as the only thing in his mind right now was to kill Death, to avenge all the ponies including his parents.

"I won't stop until you're gone." said Pasta.

"And so won't I." said Death, he took Pasta and kicked his face and stomach twice, then he held him and threw him to the throne.

Death had the upper advantage, but he still hadn't been able to make Pasta give up yet.

"Do you ever give up?" asked Death to the standing up Pasta.

"I never give up, I learned not to." said Pasta.

"Well you certainly will after this." said Death, he took Pasta and threw him hardly against the wall, then he punched his face five times, kicked his stomach twenty times and punched his head with his.

Pasta could barely breath, but he held Death, even though with him punching his back and kicking his stomach, and threw him against the wall.

He moved on to him and cornered him, not letting him escape, Death picked up a small dagger from his weapon holder and stabbed Pasta.

"How'd you like that?" said Death. "My sixty year old dagger can do better than you."

"Not so.. well.." said Pasta, coughing on the ground. "Do you know, that Stab.. is against you?"

"My soldier would never betray me." said Death and kicked Pasta in the face, making him fall on the ground.

"He did... secretly..." said Pasta, coughing a lot more.

"I know you're lying." said Death.

"No." said Pasta, getting up and drawing out fists. "He told me to never give up, and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

He ran to Death, with all of his wounds getting bigger and more pain surrounding him and held his hooves, Death struggled with all of his strength, trying to free himself from Pasta's grip, but Pasta held him up and threw him out of the window, only to hear a General Death who was now a yelling Private Alive.

"You kid!" he yelled as he went down from the tall building, after he disappeared, Pasta knew that was the last sight he would ever see of General Death, ever again, he realized he had started to get back his green coat and losing his anger, turning normal again.

All of a sudden, the building started to collapse, and Pasta had just realized he'd knocked down the stone pillars which held the whole building together.

"Oh, no, Stab and Teal, I've gotta get them out!" thought Pasta. He ran towards their rooms but they weren't there, instead, they were out in the courtyard, but not them, their bodies were laying on the ground. Their eyelids were closed and they weren't moving.

"Halt!" shouted a group of ward guards. "One more step and we have to execute you."

"What have you done?!" screamed Pasta. "They were my parents!"

"Stand back, pegacorn thingy." said the captain.

"I'm an alicorn, you idiot!" shouted Pasta. "And you're going to pay for this!"

The guards all charged towards Pasta, he rolled on the sky and started to charge below, kicking all of the guards who had just crashed on each other. He then pulled a stone pillar and broke it, making it fall down on the guards and finishing them off, Pasta held Stab and Teal's bodies with his magic and immediately escaped the doomed castle and fell on a cloud, he held the cloud and put Stab and Teal's bodies on another cloud, but a small piece of stone from the pillar had injured his wing and he couldn't fly, so he struggled and held the cloud as long as he could, eventually falling off, knowing that the last moment he would ever see was the death of Stab and Teal who raised them since his second ever day of life, he took out a picture from his childhood, with him, mightily looking at Teal, with her, looking looking at the camera.

Tears fell down from his eyes, as the land appeared below his vision, he hugged and covered the picture with his entire heart and closed his eyes.

Pasta fell down faster, and eventually fell in a lake, he started running out of air to breathe and began drowning rather pretty fast.

"Goodbye, life." thought Pasta and fell unconscious, not feeling anything.

His body was going deeper in the big lake, but eventually, he was picked up by two pegasi and lifted up hardly, they held him and put him out of the lake and onto the clouds, to their home.

"Son, set him on the couch." said a pegasus stallion.

"Okay, dad." said his son.

"Right, stand back son." said the stallion and ran towards Pasta, he lifted his hoof up and punched his heart with all his strength.

Pasta immediately woke up in a shock let out tons of water from his mouth. He started breathing heavily, trying to store enough air. When he stopped breathing a ton, he looked at the two stallions nearside him.

"Who are you, where am I?" asked Pasta.

"Relax, you're in my house." said the stallion. "My name's Reisk, I know my name might not sound right to you, but we come from Tonia, there, names are really strange."

"I thought I was dead." said Pasta looking on the bandages and casts on his hooves and wings.

"Well you yourself, broke a whole." said Reisk. "You better not mov-"

"Dad?" said a mare's voice from upstairs. "Who's that?"

Pasta looked at the beautiful mare, questioning Reisk from the stairs.

"Skywing, go to your room, now." said Reisk.

"But, da—" said Skywing, once again, getting interrupted by Reisk.

"You **will** go to your room." said Reisk.

Pasta thought she was a pegasus as he saw her closed wings, but as she walked a little lower, that single movement of Skywing made his heart completely sink. He saw a horn on her head. Indicating that.. there was ANOTHER one of him, a mare who was just like him.

"Wait!" said Pasta.

"Go to your **ROOM**, Skywing!" said Reisk with an angry voice. "**Now**!"

Skywing listened to Reisk and walked up the small stairs into her room and fell on her bed, thinking about who her father was talking to.

"You do realize, I did notice that she's just like me." said Pasta.

"Fine!" said Reisk. "She's a pegacorn thing which we never figured out what it was."

"She's not a pegacorn." said Pasta.

"Oh, really?" said Reisk. "What is she then?"

"She's an alicorn." said Pasta.

"And how can you say that?" questioned Reisk.

"Because my heart told me so." said Pasta.

"You're so hilarious!" said Reisk, laughing at the sentement Pasta made. "You don't know what the world even thinks about a non-intelligent stallion like yo—"

Pasta broke the cast on his right hoof and punched Reisk in the face, he fell on the ground, his son attacked Pasta but he gave his son a punch and laid him on the ground too.

"I'm going to talk with her, let me figure out what I am." said Pasta.

"Don't you dare.." said Reisk.

"You're going to let me talk with her, I can assure you that I'm not planning to hurt her, in fact, you should count on me as an ally, let me get over what my life means."

"She's not my daughter!" said Reisk.

"Whose daughter is she then?" asked Pasta.

"She's the daughter of Queen Cloudwing!" said Reisk, standing up slowly.

"Queen Cloudwing?" said Pasta. "Never heard of that name, ever."

"She's the Queen of the Skies." said Reisk. "The mare who is the Queen of everypony who lives here, in the Sky."

"You call this place just "Sky"?" asked Pasta.

"Yes." said Reisk. "It's fine, you already saw her, you can meet with her, I just hope Queen Cloudwing won't find out once she's back from the war."

"The war?" said Pasta. "Is there a war right now?"

"The war between pegasi and unicorns are in motion." said Reisk. "The last operation of the war was a success thanks to Queen Cloudwing and King Fiercewing."

"If the last operation was a success, than why are they still attacking us?" asked Pasta.

"Because the pegasi want the land as well, Queen Cloudwing has to help them or they'll all die during the war." said Reisk.

"I'm going to talk to Cloudwing's daughter that you've been keeping here." said Pasta.

"Please don't." said Reisk.

"I have to." said Pasta. He broke out of his casts and found the picture of his foal self with Teal sitting next to him. He went up the small stairs where one door was found at, he opened the door and went inside, seeing a desperate Skywing lying on her bed.

"Hello, Skywing." said Pasta.

"You know my name?" said Skywing.

"Your father told me." said Pasta. And we'll find out what happens next when the next chapter is out.

**CHAPTER SEVEN** of **Long Life**

_**Written by PastaRastaMasta**_


	8. The Mysterious Alicorn

**Yup, that's right, been through a break because my hands were pretty much done from the writing. I've also seen Season 9's last episode and seems like I'll be making a fanfiction about what I saw after 12 October. But don't worry, I'll also be completing Twilight and Flash after this one.**

**Chapter Eight – The Mysterious Alicorn**

"I thought he was keeping it a secret from everypony." said Skywing.

"When he saw that I'm the same as you, he told it right ahead." said Pasta.

"Same?" said Skywing, Pasta opened his wings and lit up his horn. "Hold on."

She went closer to Pasta and just as he was about to touch his horn, he flew up and shot a harmless beam.

"No need to examine, Sky." said Pasta. "Or I think I should rather say Princess Sky."

"No, you can call me Sky." said Skywing.

"I think the "wing" at the end of your name is a whole tradition for your family." said Pasta.

"My mom told me that before she left me here and went to war with my dad." said Skywing.

"Let's sit down here and have a little chit chat, shall we?" said Pasta.

"Sure." said Skywing.

"Earlier today, the ponies who raised me into what I am like right now, were killed by a general." said Pasta.

Skywing gasped and said "That must've been terrible for you."

"I had to kill the general, he killed my actual parents while I had only been with them for a day." said Pasta. "This is the only thing I managed to recover."

He handed over the picture of him and Teal back when he was only a month old to Skywing.

"You look so.. little in this photo, when was this taken?" asked Skywing.

"Precisely twenty years ago." said Pasta. I was a month worth of age.

"Who's this light blue mare sitting next to you?" asked Skywing.

"She isn't a light blue mare, she has the colour of what I call "Teal", a darker shade of light blue, and you know something?" said Pasta. "Teal is also her name. She raised me for my twenty years of life, alongside with her brother, Stab who turned out to not be her brother."

"Gee, I could've been friends with her." said Skywing. "She looks like a really nice pony."

"She was the best one I truly ever knew in my entire life." said Pasta.

"Well, I gotta give it to you, Pasta." said Skywing. "This one question, was your life difficult?"

"Of course it was." said Pasta. "Do you want to know how strong I am?"

"Okay." said Skywing.

"Good then." said Pasta, he showed the big muscles of his hooves, Skywing just stared at them.

"You've got to be kidding me." said Skywing. "How are you so strong?"

"I'm stronger than almost anypony out there, it's all thanks to Stab who died along with Teal." said Pasta.

"Do you want to know what the Sky Castle is like?" asked Skywing.

"Sure." said Pasta.

"Well, you can't." said Skywing. "Because I don't even know what it looks like. I never saw a glance of it."

"What, how?" asked Pasta.

"Because, my parents immediately took me here." said Skywing.

"Why though, why would your parents want to leave you?" asked Pasta.

"The stallion who's looking after me, Reisk, he is a good friend of both my mom and dad." said Skywing. "He told me that my parents were in war and that they gave me to him and continued to fight in the war."

"Do you want to know something?" asked Pasta.

"What is it?" asked Skywing.

"The last operation of the war, Reisk told you was a success thanks to your parents." said Pasta.

"Really?" said Skywing, getting happy. "That means my parents are finally coming home!"

"But, about that..." said Pasta.

"About what?" said Skywing.

"The pegasi and unicorn are still attacking each other, the pegasi want the land as well." said Pasta. "Your parents aren't coming home."

"Are you—" Skywing just looked at Pasta. Then she put her hooves on her face and started crying.

"Shh." said Pasta. "Don't worry, your parents will make it, I'm certain they will." said Pasta.

But Skywing was still crying.

"You should go." said Skywing.

Pasta got up and walked to the door, and then he opened it, got out and closed it again, he went downstairs, where Reisk and his son were eating some cold meat. He went near them, they didn't see him.

"Hey." said Pasta. "You guys got a little more of that?"

"What did you tell Skywing?" asked Reisk immediately.

"I told her that her parents were coming home soon but she didn't believe me." said Pasta, knowing he was lying.

"Well then, we have got lots of meat, I hunted lots of cows with my son." said Reisk.

"Where do you have them?" asked Pasta.

"In the fridge." said Reisk. "First, we cooked them and then we froze them."

"So you're eating cold meat right now?" said Pasta.

"Yup, get some from there and enjoy." said Reisk.

"Thanks" said Pasta. He opened the fridge door and looked at the huge pile of beef, he took some of it and sat down in the dining table, starting to put the cold beef in his mouth and eating it. He was very hungry and was glad Reisk allowed him to eat.

"Where are you going to sleep tonight?" asked Reisk.

"On the couch." said Pasta.

"On the couch?" said Reisk.

"I can sleep anywhere, it won't matter." said Pasta.

"If you say so, then alright." said Reisk.

"Great." thought Pasta. "Now, I won't have to sleep outside and freeze."

He finished the last piece of his chunk of cold beef and got down from his seat, walking up towards the couch.

"I'm highly tired." thought Pasta. "I should get some sleep right now."

He went on the couch and put his head on one of the pillows, he closed his eyes and soon, fell asleep.

**IN THE NEXT DAY**

Pasta slowly opened his eyes, seeing that the raining hadn't stopped yet.

"How is it still raining?" thought Pasta. "This must be one rain that never ends."

He got up from the couch and began walking to the stairs and slowly going up them, he walked towards Skywing's door and slowly opened it. A sleeping Skywing was inside, and she was snoring loudly.

"Guess crying affected her nose and throat." thought Pasta. He walked to the seat near her bed and sat down, he looked out the window, waiting for Skywing to wake up. "I feel bad for her."

She slowly moved around and then rubbed her eyes, she opened them to see Pasta nearside her. She looked up and rubbed her eyes again.

"Pasta?" said Skywing with a low voice. "Is that you?"

"Hey, you're awake." said Pasta. "I was waiting. I think you cried too much last time that you were affected, you were snoring a lot when I came in."

"I was snoring?" said Skywing. "I can't talk."

"Don't worry, that should slowly pass soon, you should drink some hot water." said Pasta.

"Is that rain?" asked Skywing, looking out of her window with a confused face.

"Yeah, it hasn't ended yet." said Pasta.

"It's just weird." said Skywing.

The doorbell rang right after Skywing finished her sentence, Pasta and Skywing rushed down the stairs and looked out the window. Reisk also came in with his son.

"What's happening here?" said Reisk. "You two are awake?"

"We heard the bell ring." said Pasta. "There is a mailpony outside."

"Shall we open it, father?" asked Reisk's son.

"Alright then." said Reisk.

Pasta rolled the doorknob and opened the door, a mailpony handed over a small envelope over to him and said "Deliever this to somepony called Skywing if you can."

"I can do anything." said Pasta, he got the envelope and closed the door, he gave the envelope to Skywing. "It's for you as that stallion said."

Skywing opened the envelope and found a little piece of paper inside it.

"Your parents have died in an explosion during war." Skywing highered her voice and read the short sentence out loud. After she did, she dropped the envelope and paper, started crying while going to her room.

"Skywing!" said Reisk rushing after her, she closed the door on him and immediately locked it.

"You mean Fiercewing and Cloudwing are dead, father?" said his son.

"I think so, son." said Reisk.

"I'm going to talk to her." said Pasta.

"No, please, she is emotional sometimes, you just have to wait." said Reisk.

"Please!" said Pasta.

"She locked the door, how will you open it?" asked Reisk.

"I can break it down." said Pasta.

"Fine." said Reisk and stepped back away from the door. Pasta walked far back and then ran towards the door quickly, when he got close enough, he put his hooves on his face and smashed the door.

Skywing was crying with her pillow on her face. Pasta walked near her.

"Hey, hey." said Pasta. "Look at me."

Skywing stopped crying and lowered the pillow off of her face, Pasta was looking at her.

"I've been through the same as you." said Pasta. "I know your heart is broken but so is mine. And it happened to me twice."

"It's not the sa..me." said Skywing, still crying. "The..y wer—"

"It is the same." said Pasta. "Whatever you're going through right now, just know that I'll be by your side."

"You shou..ld leav..e." said Skywing.

"I'm not leaving, I'm staying with you." said Pasta.

"Please leave." said Skywing.

"Skywing, come on." said Pasta.

"Leave." said Skywing.

"I'll be by your side no matter what." said Pasta.

Skywing said nothing, she put her pillow on her face and continued to cry.

And in the next chapter, it's time to dig deeper in those news.

**CHAPTER EIGHT** of **Long Life**

**by PastaRastaMasta**


	9. The War (Part 1)

**Chapter Nine – The War (Part 1)**

Skywing still felt desperate because of her parents' shocking deaths. She only cried all day. She put everything in her room except her bed to the door and kept on crying.

"She's not going to survive." said Reisk. "She hasn't eaten anything in five days!"

"I know how to fix it." said Pasta. "You might never see me again though."

"What do you mean?" said Reisk.

"I'm going to war, and I'm ending this fight." said Pasta.

"War?!" shouted Skywing from upstairs, she broke the obstacles she put to cover the place of her door and ran downstairs, rushing towards Pasta. Reisk held her and pulled her back. "Let go of me! No! Don't go!"

"I'm sorry." said Pasta. "I'm the only one who can stop this."

With his last sentence to Skywing, he opened the door and went outside, settling on a search for the unicorns and earth ponies, hoping they will join him.

He flought down towards the land which was slightly appearing better as he went lower. As he flapped his wings and flought down even more, he was getting very close to the ground so he opened his hooves, legs and got on the ground.

"I never knew this place, huh?" thought Pasta. "I was really getting tired on the clouds. This is a lively place."

He started walking slowly, looking for ponies, as he walked, a pair of houses began to appear.

"Houses on the ground?" thought Pasta. "Very good building, I have to admit."

He walked faster and then ran towards the small village up front. Ponies walked out of their houses and as they turned their heads to the right, they saw Pasta, running towards them and were immediately scared.

"Everypony!" said one pony. "Get in your houses and lock the doors!"

The pony who said that went in her house and locked the door, she hid under her bed and shaked in fear.

"No, guys!" said Pasta. "I didn't come here to kill you!"

"Then what did you come here for?" said one stallion, standing up to Pasta. "You of course came here to kill us."

"I'm an alicorn." said Pasta.

"What's an alicorn?" asked the stallion.

"What I am." said Pasta.

"You're a unicorn!" said the stallion.

Pasta opened his wings and left everypony who were still outside's mouths wide open.

"What?" said the stallion. "This is not possible!"

"It is." said Pasta. "My parents said a birth like me was never seen before, but I came here for a different reason."

"What's that?" asked the stallion. "I'm an earth pony by the way, my name is Bullet."

"I came here to make peace between the three tribes." said Pasta.

"Have you lost your mind?" said a mare. "That won't be possible, they'll kill us!"

"No, they won't!" said Pasta. "You just have to be kind to them!"

"We'll never be kind to ponies who are different than us. Earth ponies are the best!" said a young stallion.

"See, that's why you're not kind to each other." said Pasta. "You think your tribe is the best, but that's not true, I've embraced peace between other tribes for so long. My father was a unicorn and my mother was a pegasus. They were kind to each other. And they died with each other."

"I've never said anything like this before." said Bullet. "But, I think this alicorn here is right. If we embrace peace, everything will be better. We better inform the town hall about this."

"Alright, my name is Pasta." said Pasta.

"Pasta?" said Bullet. "Sounds a little weird there."

"Well, after my parents death, a pegasus mare called Teal raised me, the name comes from her, she says I loved eating pasta and that's why she put Pasta as my name." said Pasta.

"Alright, let's go everypony!" said Bullet.

Pasta and Bullet shaked hooves and then Pasta started to follow the group of earth ponies along as they went to inform the earth ponies' town hall.

**ABOUT 20 MINUTES LATER**

"Well, here we are, Pasta." said Bullet.

Pasta looked at the armies of earth ponies, armed with many different weapons and stallions who were working out all day.

"The barracks, there, I want to speak to the general." said Pasta.

"His name is General Hillclimber." said Bullet. "He commands the whole army and always fights with them, he's the bravest pony around out here. He never gets scared of anything."

"Alright, I'll talk with him, let's hope it goes well." said Pasta. Bullet lead him to the door of the barracks but swords were drawn out to them as once as they reached the gates.

"Halt!" said one of the defenders. "You're not allowed to go in here. You are arrested for tribe difference!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on guys." said Pasta. "I came here to speak to the General Hillclimber."

"That's 'Sir' for you!" said the second defender.

"Enough, kill me if I attack him but I really need to speak with him." said Pasta.

"Shall we let him in?" asked the first defender.

"I'll ask the general." said the third defender. "Wait here."

The other two defenders didn't raise their swords down while waiting for a response, but the one at the left charged at Bullet.

"You will be dead!" he said. But suddenly, a hoof held the sword, the defender realized he couldn't move his sword. It was Pasta, blocking his attack. He took the sword and threw it away. He then pushed the defender back towards the gates.

"Wait until you get your response." said Pasta.

"Since when do I listen to you?" said the defender.

"Since 3.. 2.. 1.." said Pasta, the gates opened and the third defender came back outside.

"The general says he wants to talk to you." he said, pointing at Pasta. "He says all the earth ponies should stay out here."

"Alright, I'm going in." said Pasta.

"Be careful." said Bullet.

Pasta went in, the halls weren't dark and they were in fact, very bright, he followed the defender through some doors and found the general in a room.

"Ah, Riot, come in." said Hillclimb. Then he gave a look at Pasta. "What.. are you a pegacorn or something?"

"He says he's an alicorn, sir." said Riot.

"Very, well then." said Hillclimb. Pasta had already realized Hillclimb was really kind and wasn't like Death at all. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"About peace between the three tribes." said Pasta.

"Well, that's never happened, and I'm pretty certain it never will." said Hillclimb.

"With all due respect sir, I'm all of the tribes in one." said Pasta. "Wouldn't everything be better if you were in peace and weren't battling all around?"

"Seems like a bad idea to me." said Hillclimb. "They're going to murder all of the earth ponies as soon as we arrive to ask for peace."

"You have me, and I can do almost anything." said Pasta. "First we make peace with the unicorns, then the pegasi, it's for the greater good."

"You seem like a smart stallion, why don't you be the head of this peace operation then?" said Hillclimb.

"It sounds like a good idea, sir." said Pasta.

"Alright, son." said Hillclimb. "Then we better get moving, we don't have all day."

"Very well, sir." said Pasta and followed the general outside.

"Squad!" said Hillclimb.

"Yes, sir!" said all the soldiers, putting their hooves up their eyebrows and standing straightly to Hillclimb.

"We're going to Unicornville." said Hillclimb. "Pasta here who I met a few minutes ago, is going to be leading us this time.

"Alright, everypony, our destination is the barracks in Unicornville Town." said Pasta. "I'll be speaking with the general and if he agrees, his squad will also be with us."

"Yes, sir!" said the soldiers.

"Any questions?" said Hillclimb.

"Sir, are you sure we should trust this Pasta guy?" asked a slim soldier.

"Of course." said Hillclimb. "There is no issue with trusting anypony."

They started running on their long journey towards mount unicorn, hoping that the unicorns will accept what they want and won't get rid of them.

"Seems like a long journey, huh?" said Hillclimb.

"I've ran worse than this long before." said Pasta, they continued to run and hope, a big town began going into their sights. "Hang on, everypony, we're almost there!"

"Halt!" shouted a group of unicorn guards and lifted up all of the earth ponies with their magic.

"Guys, stop!" said Pasta. "Can, I speak to your general."

"No, you may not!" said a guard. "We aren't to let you assasinate the great general of honor, Honourful."

"Kill me, if I kill your general." said Pasta. "I assure you, I won't, I want to offer peace."

"I'll go and inform him." said the guard on the right. "Keep on watching these ponies, you two."

"I'm really getting exhausted holding these guys, it's hard without the sarge." said the first guard.

"Yeah, we can't hold them." said the second.

"I think, I have to let go of them!" said the first.

"Same!" said the second and they deactivated their magic, the earth pony army landed on the ground and General Honourful arrived.

"Hello, who are you, passing on our grounds with these earth ponies?" asked Honourful.

"My dearest apologies, sir." said Pasta. "My name is Pasta, I came here, wishing to seek an alliance with you."

"I don't even know what you are, a different creature?" asked Honourful.

"No, sir." said Pasta. "I'm a pony, just like you, and I know there are others who are like me."

"You don't look like one, is your tribe pegacorns or something?" asked Honourful.

"It's alicorn from what I and the others same as me call it, sir." said Pasta.

"Well, this alliance you want, I'm not so sure about it." said Honourful.

"Sir, I know you think you're the best tribe, but that's not true, we're all the same, who we are and what we are, lives in our soul, nothing other than that, not what we look like from the outside." said Pasta.

"Well, perhaps we will help you." said Honourful. "Tell me what you need my forces for."

"We need assistance to stop the pegasi from invading the land." said Pasta. "Then, I know a great thing to do which will really open up the rest of your lives."

"Well, alright, we'll help." said Honourful. "Guards, call my army, tell them we're moving out."

"Yes, sir!" said two guards.

"About you guys, wait 'till my army is ready too." said Honourful.

"Alright, sir." said Pasta. "I know a spell which only my magic can apply and will keep us on the clouds for a few hours."

"Thank you." said Honourful. "What's your name again?"

"It's Pasta, sir." said Pasta.

"Great." said Honourful.

"We're ready, sir!" said the marching army.

"Alright soldiers, time to move out!" said Honourful.

They all gently ran towards the battle they were going in for, and they knew it wouldn't be easy. But they also knew they were capable of it, and that peace was waiting for them.

**CHAPTER NINE** of **Long Life**

**by PastaRastaMasta**


	10. The War (Part 2)

**Chapter Ten – The War (Part 2)**

"Here, that's where we'll go." said Pasta.

"How will we get up there to begin with?" asked Hillclimb.

"Don't worry guys, I got this covered." said Pasta. He used his magic and spawned a tempoarary staircase for him and the others to climb. "Let's go!"

They all walked up the stairs, when they reached the clouds, Pasta applied his spell and had them be able to stand on the clouds.

"How do you not need the spell?" asked Honourful. "You're not a pegasus."

"I have wings." said Pasta.

"Oh, right." said Honourful.

"Alright, look up there, that's where the war is bound to begin." said Pasta, pointing at four barrackses up on the clouds above them. "We'll infiltrate all of those barrackses and end this."

"Everypony, go!" said both Honourful and Hillclimb.

"Alright, hold the clouds and climb up guys, the first barracks' entrance should be right in front of us." said Pasta.

"Gotta admit, it's real difficult when you're weak, Gorman." said Riot.

"Hey, keep your mouth shut!" said Gorman.

"Come on, guys, we're not here to joke like idiots, this is a serious thing right here." said Hillclimb.

"Sorry, sir." said both of them.

Once they reached the surface of the clouds, holding the first barracks, they were in front of the entrance, they silently went in and sneaked through thousands of pegasus soldiers standing nearside them.

Only for one of them to see them though.

"H—" one soldier saw them and was about to alert the others but Pasta closed his mouth and pulled him, the soldier tried to escape Pasta's clutches but all of his attempts were futile. Pasta used a spell on him and he fell asleep.

"Everypony, get in your positions, we're going to attack when I signal us to." whispered Pasta.

They all gathered up in a formation and waited for Pasta. Once he saw that the formation was perfectly aligned and ready, he gave the signal.

"GOOOOO!" shouted Pasta, the pegasus soldiers immediately faced them and ran at them with their swords, since Pasta was the only one who could fly, it was difficult, Pasta flought up and kicked all of the soldiers on the sky.

"I need help, Riot!" said Gorman.

"If you had some strength, you wouldn't!" said Riot.

"Shut up, just give him some assist, Riot!" shouted Pasta from high up.

"Yes, sir!" said Riot and ran to help Gorman get the soldiers on top of him, down.

"Agh!" screamed Gorman.

"Hang on!" said Riot, pulling the soldiers away from him. "I need some help here!"

"We're on our way!" said ten soldiers from the unicorn army and ran to them. They used their magic and pulled the pegasi off, they continued to assist Riot and Gorman.

"Pasta, we need help down here!" shouted Honourful. "There's too many of them."

"Hang on guys, too many soldiers are up here." said Pasta. "And they don't seem to give up!"

"We'll help, Honourful." said Hillclimb and marched his twenty soldiers from his army towards the pegasi who were attacking Honourful's army from all sides. They all kicked the pegasi out and continued to beat the pegasi soldiers up.

Reisk looked out of the window and saw the ongoing fight in the barracks.

"The unicorns and earth ponies are working together?" said Reisk.

"Father, look, that green pony from earlier, he's there." said Reisk's son, pointing at Pasta.

"No, he couldn't have betrayed us!" said Skywing in a worry.

"Son, Skywing, follow me." said Reisk.

They followed Reisk down to his basement where he closed the entrance and locked it with huge pieces of wood.

"Pasta has betrayed us." said Reisk. "We'll kill him with this axe when he comes back here." said Reisk. Skywing could barely hold her crying and turned around to silently cry.

"Yes, father." said Reisk's son.

Meanwhile, Pasta was getting attacked by fifty pegasi at a time and had to be quick enough to hold them all of.

"This certainly is getting crazier!" said Pasta. "I hope you guys are doing well down there."

"We are, Pasta!" said Hillclimb.

"Yes, but it seems like we may have to carry on with the battle outside soon." said Honourful.

"He's right, we're running out of room, too many pegasi are charging on us at the same time!" said Hillclimb.

"Well then, go!" said Pasta. "We can make trenches in the clouds!"

They used their bare fists and magic to break through the whole pegasi army and reached the clouds.

"Follow me!" said Pasta.

Pasta lead soldiers from the army, spreading them in different clouds which he dug deep enough to make trenches.

"Everypony, men your trenches, all the barrackses have been alerted, they're going to be coming from everywhere in huge numbers!" shouted Pasta while overlooking the big courtyard. "Drink water if you have to now because, I have a feeling they'll be coming in a few seconds.

"Alright!" said Hillclimb and Honourful.

"Guys, fall back, they're going to destroy the cloud!" said Riot, all of his privates followed him to a cloud behind and made a trench, but he saw that Gorman was still in the old trench, trying to hold off the pegasi, charging right at him.

"Gorman!" shouted Riot. "Get out of that trench!"

Gorman listened to Riot and ran out of the trench, he ran as fast as he could and jumped to the trench where Riot and his privates were, but he didn't make it.

"Gotcha!" said Pasta, who had caught Gorman in time. "Next time, I hope you listen a little quicker."

He left Gorman in Riot's trench and continued to fight in the battle.

"Argh!" screamed Honourful who was hit by a spear. "Pony down!"

"The general's been hit!" shouted a unicorn soldier in terror.

"Hang on!" shouted Hillclimb. "I know how to take it out!"

Hillclimb took five of his soldiers and ran to the trench where Honourful and some of his soldiers were.

"Alright, this is going to be a little painful, but it'll be fine later, trust me." said Hillclimb. He held the spear and pulled it out. Honourful made a little scream when the spear went out of his shoulder. "Alright, cover it up with this bandage, I have to go back."

Hillclimb took his five soldiers and ran back to his own army.

"They're marching from the right!" said Gorman.

"Gorman, you gotta throw your spear to that general, RUN!" said Riot.

"Alright!" said Gorman, he ran as quick as he could and jumped between clouds, he threw the spear and took the way back to his squad.

"I'm hit." said the pegasus general when the spear hit him.

"Great shot, Gorman!" said Riot.

"Thanks, Riot!" said Gorman.

One of the barrackses soldiers had to back down as their general was hit and Hillclimb's army had wounded many of it's soldiers.

"Fall back into the barracks!" said a major from the first barracks.

"We got 'em, good work, guys!" said Pasta.

"No problem, Pasta!" said Hillclimb.

"Alright!" said a unicorn soldier. "I need some help here!"

"Hold on!" said Pasta, he looked at the soldier who was surrounded by tons of pegasi and rushed to him, some pegasi tried to block him but he sent them all out of his way. He held the pegasi who had ambushed the unicorn soldier and threw them all far.

"Alright, come on, you've gotta get up!" said Pasta.

"I'm worried, shouldn't we fall back?" said the unicorn soldier.

"In my fourty years of life, I've never fallen back!" said Hillclimb.

"He's right, buddy." said Pasta. "You should show the bravery inside of you, out to these pegasi so they get scared of you."

"You sure?" said the unicorn soldier.

"Of course!" said Pasta.

"Okay." said the unicorn soldier and ran off to the third barracks.

"Come on, steady.." said Honourful, preparing his soldiers for a big magic blast. "Now!"

Beams came out all at once from their horns and made the soldiers from the third barracks fall back and hide inside.

"Pasta, these scaredy-cats aren't going to unvanish themselves." said Honourful.

"I got this!" said Pasta. He beat up a few more pegasi, and then he took a deep breath. "Alright."

He lit up his horn and sent a huge magic blast towards the third barracks which made it collapse completely.

"Yeah!" said Riot.

"Go, go, go!" said Honourful. "We've got a scared army to beat up!"

"Riot!" shouted Pasta. "Get your engineers to the fourth barracks and blow it up!"

"Yes, sir!" Riot shouted back. He found a messenger soldier. "We need engineers to blow that barracks so that the soldiers inside stop hiding, now!"

"Of course, sir!" said the soldier.

Meanwhile, a bunch of soldiers began to converge on Pasta and held him altogether from his hooves and legs and held his horn too.

"Enough is enough!" said Pasta, he released a huge ball of magic and sent all of the soldiers on the clouds.

"I can't move my wings!" said a pegasus soldier.

"Neither, can I." said another pegasus soldier.

"Cease fighting!" shouted Pasta. "Cease fighting!"

All of the soldiers stopped attacking and waited for Pasta's next order.

"Where is the general here?" asked Pasta to the pegasi.

"I'm the general." said a pegasus. "I'm Teller."

"Well, Teller." said Pasta. "Are we done, now?"

"Yes." said Teller.

"It's over, all of it." said Pasta. "The war is over. You will not fight anymore. You'll stay in your homes. Maybe you're not united, but don't kill yourselves because you aren't, you're all living beings. You're ponies, at least make peace, don't get rid of yourselves."

"Are you really sure about that?" said Teller.

"I've been sure about this for years." said Pasta.

They shaked hooves and agreed.

"It's over, everypony." said Teller. "Go to your homes, to your families."

"You guys should probably do the same." said Pasta, looking at the unicorns and earth ponies.

"Yes." they said. "Sir!"

All of them, including Hillclimb and Honourful put their right hoof above their eye, looking at Pasta.

Pasta did the same, looking at all of the soldiers in front of him.

**CHAPTER TEN** of **Long Life**

**by PastaRastaMasta**

**I said I would be back by now, but my computer started issues again, don't worry though, fixed it immediately as fast as possible as I don't want to put you guys on a huge wait again.**


	11. Struggles

**Chapter Eleven – Struggles**

Pasta put his hoof down, and said "You can go home, guys."

But the soldiers didn't raise their hooves down, they were still indicating that they were following Pasta's orders no matter what.

"Can you all do me a favor?" said Pasta. "Please, don't attack yourselves after, I go home. Just, swear that you won't attack yourselves,and I'll be able to leave without thoughts of another war."

"Yes, sir!" said all of the soldiers in front of him.

"I have to go now, stay strong everypony." said Pasta, and he flought up, heading towards Reisk's home, in hopes of seeing them all in one piece again. He landed on the cloud which held Reisk's home up and knocked on the door.

"Get out of here." said Reisk from behind the door.

"What, why?" asked Pasta.

"Pasta, you betrayed us, you betrayed the pegasi by joining the earth ponies and unicorns, we all saw what happened." said Reisk.

"But, I didn't take your home!" said Pasta. "I fought with the pegasi to stop the war!"

"Why would I believe you?" said Reisk.

"Please, let him in!" said Skywing.

"You don't make the rules here, Skywing." said Reisk.

"I want to talk to him!" screamed Skywing, she slowly lit up her horn and aimed it at Reisk.

"Whoa, Skywing!" said Reisk, walking away from the door. "Come on, don't do this."

"Get out of the way!" said Skywing.

"Alright, alright, talk to him, fine!" said Reisk, running out of the way.

She walked to the door and opened it, Pasta was standing in front of her.

"Why do you want to talk to me so badly?" asked Pasta.

"I don't know." said Skywing. "It's just an inner feeling."

"Really?" said Pasta. "Well, this isn't the perfect place to talk, so I suggest we talk somewhere more reliable than here."

"Alright, Pasta." said Skywing.

Reisk looked at Pasta with an angry look on his face, he looked like he wanted to kill him right there and now. Pasta didn't see it, he walked up the stairs with Skywing on his side and they entered his room.

Skywing closed the door behind him and just looked at Pasta.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" asked Pasta.

"Why were you gone for so long, Pasta?" asked Skywing. "Reisk says you abandoned us and went to fight war with earth ponies and unicorns."

"Why, yes, thank you for noticing." said Pasta. "I did it to end the war between the three tribes. Earth ponies and unicorns agreed on peace immediately but we had to fight with the pegasi as they were desperately trying to get rid of both earth ponies and unicorns. That way, I was able to end the war, the cause of your parents' deaths."

"Don't remind me of that, please." said Skywing. "It still makes me feel very desperate."

"Sorry, Sky." said Pasta. "I'm pretty sorry for your loss too."

"I've never known anypony kind as you except for my parents." said Skywing. "Thank you."

"I've always wanted to be nice since I was a little colt." said Pasta. "Because, I was raised by nice ponies, and I want to follow in their hoofsteps to not be a mean, careless pony who is selfish and doesn't care about the lives of anypony, a prime example of a pony like that, I can only think of General Death."

"I heard about that general, you've been telling me about." said Skywing. "He was the old general of the pegasi army from what I've learned. I also learned that you really did kill him along with many of his soldiers."

"I did kill him, I killed some of his soldiers at the courtyard of his castle to escape." said Pasta. "Huh? Look outside, I think it's late, it's better if we get some rest."

"I realized." said Skywing. "Goodnight, Pasta."

She went over to him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Did you actually just, kiss me?" said Pasta.

"On the cheek." said Skywing.

"Still counts." said Pasta. "Goodnight, Sky, see you tomorrow."

He opened the door and walked out of Skywing's room, he slowly walked down the stairs and saw Reisk and his son, standing right in front of his face.

"What are you doing, guys?" said Pasta.

"Did you do something bad to Skywing?" asked Reisk. "Did you murder her?!"

"No, I didn't!" said Pasta. "We had a little chat! That's all!"

"I'll check on her." said Reisk. "Follow me, son."

"He has become really stubborn since I left to that short war." thought Pasta. He walked to the couch and lied down, he closed his eyes and fell asleep, thinking about Skywing.

Pasta opened his eyes and saw bright light all around him.

"Where am, I?" thought Pasta. "What's going on?"

"Pasta, hello." said Skywing, Pasta turned behind and saw Skywing there. "I couldn't tell you much with Reisk checking on me."

"Sky?" said Pasta. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not feeling nice." said Skywing. "Reisk has become like the boss of my life, I can't do anything without his approval."

"Doesn't he want to protect you and keep his promise to your mother?" asked Pasta.

"That's his excuse, he hides behind his promise to my mother to boss me around." said Skywing.

"Tell me the truth, Skywing." said Pasta. "If he's bossing you around, I'll make sure he regrets it for his entire life."

"Pasta, I'm leaving the house." said Skywing.

"You're not the real Skywing, you can't be." said Pasta.

"We're having the same dream, I'm using my magic to do it." said Skywing.

"You're kidding, right?" asked Pasta.

"Not at all, Pasta, come with me, I'll be outside when you've waken up." said Skywing.

Pasta lit his horn and and closed his eyes. He opened them again, and saw he was back in reality, he quickly jumped out of the couch and opened the door, he ran as quick as he could, looking for Skywing.

"Skywing!" shouted Pasta. "Sky! Sky!"

While he was running around, shouting Skywing's name, a hoof touched his hoof. He stopped and looked at the pony who was holding it, he saw Skywing, looking at him.

"Skywing?" said Pasta. "Was it you in my dream?"

"It was, I can do this all the time, it's one of the spells which my mother taught me." said Skywing.

"But your mother never got to see you." said Pasta.

"She of course sent envelopes to me, it was the way she educated me, I learnt from her." said Skywing. "She knew many great spells, she told me that only alicorns can do this spell because their magic is strong."

"Skywing, what does Reisk boss you around to do?" asked Pasta.

"Whatever he wants." said Skywing. "Him and his son beat me up all the time, see?"

She showed marks around her.

"I'll beat that guy up right now." said Pasta.

"Pasta, wait, we can go away together." said Skywing.

"Maybe we can, but I won't leave this place while I have to beat him and that son of his before we go." said Pasta.

"Pasta, please, for one time, don't show off your strength and cause violence." said Skywing.

"But he beat you up, isn't that violence?" said Pasta.

"That's true, but in one of my mother's papers to me, she said that even if somepony has done something wrong to us, we should still act kind to them."

"Okay then, I'm only accepting that because you told me so." said Pasta.

"Then let's go, I've packed my things." said Skywing.

"Hang on, I left my bag there!" said Pasta.

"Oh no, now you have to go back!" said Skywing.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." said Pasta. He started running back to the house on the thin clouds which could collapse at any moment, he reached the house safely and slowly opened the front door in his attempt to not wake Reisk and his son up.

"Alright, there is my bag." thought Pasta. "Now I just gotta ge—"

Two arrows hit him, and then another wave of two arrows, and another, Pasta suddenly felt weak and fell down. His vision was blurring away, moment by moment, he saw the blurry faces of Reisk and his son, standing near him. Reisk took out a knife and stabbed it in Pasta. With that, Pasta was now unconscious, and he closed his eyes.

"Let's take him inside, strong boy thinks he's going to get past through us, I'll search the outside for Skywing, watch on him, shoot him if he decides to open his eyes." said Reisk.

"Yes, father." said his son. He took Pasta by his leg and began to drag him to the couch, after he got Pasta to the couch, he went near the table and got an arrow ready to shoot on his bow at any moment.

Pasta was dreaming at the moment, he saw that he was standing on pure air, and he couldn't move.

"What's going on?" thought Pasta.

"Is somebody here?!" he shouted.

"Yes, I went in your dream again." said Skywing, appearing in front of him. "I'm worried because you're not coming back, and I'm hiding in a cloud, Reisk is searching for me with a bow on him, I'm scared."

"I was shot by them when I got to the house." said Pasta. "And, I can't get back!"

"You were shot?!" said Skywing. "No! Please no!"

"Skywing, you have to go." said Pasta. "He'll kill you!"

"But, I don't want to leave you!" said Skywing.

"These are our last moments and they're in my dream, Skywing, and I fear I won't live for very long." said Pasta.

"Can I hug you if this is the last time?" asked Skywing.

"Of course!" said Pasta.

As Skywing heard this, she ran quickly towards Pasta and hugged him, crying as she knew Pasta would be dead before long.

"If, I am alive, I promise I will find you, Skywing." said Pasta. "Remember me."

He said as he faded into nothing, Skywing stopped the hug and looked at the disappearing Pasta in front of her with eyes full of tears.

"Of course, I'll remember you." said Skywing.

But Pasta didn't feel pain anymore, he was kind of confused, so he tried to open his eyes in a very little scale.

"Wait a minute, I'm alive!" thought Pasta.

Pasta lit up his horn and opened his eyes, he directed it at Reisk's son and fired, at the same time, Reisk's son let go of the arrow on his bow. It went in Pasta, but he couldn't feel pain anymore, his skin was turning black again and he was becoming more furious by every moment that passed. Reisk's son got hit by the beam and fell down, Pasta immediately smashed the door and ran as fast as he could to where Skywing was. He was running insanely fast and at a very high speed, he didn't see Skywing but he continued to run, although out of desperation, Skywing was nowhere to be seen, and he was starting to get worried now, he slowly lost his furiousness and got his green skin back.

"Surprise!" said Reisk behind him and shot an arrow at him, Pasta heard this and jumped, then he kicked the arrow, it turned to Reisk and hit him instantly, then Pasta ran away, with the only thing on his mind being Skywing.

**This was Chapter 11 of Long Life**

**Sorry for the delay everyone, but I lost my grandfather last week and I still haven't gained enough of my morale back to continue writing, but don't worry, I am alive and I'm continuing the story so everything is fine.**


	12. A thousand centuries of rest

**Chapter Twelve – A thousand centuries of rest**

Skywing had since long gone as Pasta told her to, but he just sat down and started to cry out of desperation. He dug a little hole in the clouds, went in and covered it back up. He closed his eyes.

He tried to sleep for the night. Trying to forget about what happened. He looked down at his hooves and saw dry blood on them, he saw marks from the arrows everywhere and he put his head down, desperately.

"Why am I not like the rest of them?!" he asked to himself. "Why did I have to be different?"

He was very tired, he slowly fell asleep and dreamed about the times in which he was talking to Skywing.

Pasta tried to wake up, but he merely couldn't. He was very tired, in fact he couldn't even stand up. He couldn't open his eyes. And he fell asleep once more.

He was only dreaming at this point. He couldn't wake up nor interact with his own body.

**TWO HUNDRED TWENTY THOUSAND (220,000) YEARS LATER**

Pasta's eyes rolled a little, then he was finally able to force them open. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The clouds he was in were now very dark and they looked very dead. He kicked open the top and looked around. It looked terrifying.

The part he was now in was entirely dead. Clouds had become ashes and houses were destroyed a-whole.

"What happened to this place?" he thought.

"Is anybody out there?!" he shouted as much as he could.

Nobody could hear him. He was shouting again and again to find somepony still alive in that cloudy ruins of darkness. He dug down and tried to escape to the ground, after digging out flying ashes, he saw the burnt grassy fields of earth.

"What happened to this place?" he thought. The sun was coming up and it was morning.

He looked over a distance, trying to see somewhere still left. He saw one last place from very, very far away. It was a castle. It was very luxury. And there was a sign on a mountain near it which said:

_**WELCOME TO CANTERLOT**_

"I must check that place out." thought Pasta.

He flought up towards the large castle and saw some guards down below.

"Hey, there are other ponies alive!" thought Pasta.

He flought down and was immediately a target for swords.

"Halt!" shouted one of the guards. "What's the purpose of your visit?"

"Hello, I come from a distant place." said Pasta. "I'm really thankful to see there are others left alive."

"Hooves up!" said the guard. "Cuff this intruder!"

"Okay, fine." said Pasta.

"Her highness, Princess Celestia must see this inglorious outsider." said the guard.

"Her what?" said Pasta. "Princess what? What're you talking about?"

Pasta tried to restrain from his cuffs, but he saw too quickly that most of his injuries were infested with parasites and he felt weak too.

"Your highness, we saw this outsider reaching into our limits." said the guard.

"Do I hear correctly?" said Celestia. "What are you doing here? Tell me."

"So, I came from the clouds, I'm just looking for others left alive." said Pasta. "That's all I gotta say. Hold on, you have.. wings and a horn? You're an alicorn?"

"Wait, how do you know?" asked Celestia.

"You're just like me!" said Pasta, breaking his wings open.

"Hang on, are those.. real?" asked Celestia, coming closer to check on his wings.

"Young princess, I have no intention of scaring you, although I must ask, what year is it?" said Pasta.

"That is your highness to you." said Celestia. "And we're at the end of year 250,000 since these lands have existed."

Pasta froze in place, what was she talking about?

"That.. means.." Pasta couldn't let out his words. "I am, over 200 thousand years old. When did all this time pass?"

"You are what?" said Celestia. "Lock this pony up in the dungeon, I'll ask more to him later."

"Wait!" said Pasta. "Please help me. I had met a pony just like me! All those years ago! Her name was Skywing. Do you have any idea where she is?"

"Skywing?" said Celestia. "She's my adopted daughter."

"No, no!" shouted Pasta as he was being taken to the dungeons.

"Her highness, Princess Celestia will decide what to do with him later, throw him in this cage." said one of the guards.

As Pasta shouted "I'm innocent! I haven't done anything wrong!", the guards walked away, chatting to themselves.

"What have I done by coming here?" he thought to himself. "If Skywing is in that princess's possesion.."

He didn't want to think about it. His eyes filled up with tears. He sat down on a corner, infested with rats and cried. He cried a lot, more than he ever had in his entire life.

He heard hoofsteps approaching his cage. And he turned around, only to see Celestia, standing in front of him.

"What do you want?" asked Pasta. "Haven't you caused enough pain to me?"

"Look, Skywing told me she's still young and she has no friends." said Celestia. "Are you sure you had a friend like her?"

"She was a blackish pony, she was an alicorn just like me." said Pasta. "She was the daughter of the royal family of the pegasi."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Celestia. "I asked her if she knew anypony with the name of Pasta and she just shaked her head and said 'No.'"

"Are you joking or something?" said Pasta. "If that's Skywing, there's no way she's forgotten me. I promised her I would find her all those years ago!"

"Look, I'm not interested in what you have to say next, if it's something useful then don't waste my time and say it." said Celestia.

"Can I.. see her?" asked Pasta.

"Huh?" said Celestia. "Obviously not. You're an outsider, my answer will always be no, try to change it, you can't."

"Fine, but you'll regret it." said Pasta.

"I don't see how but sure." said Celestia, walking away.

Pasta looked around in his surroundings. The only thing he was seeing was rocks.

"Hang on, I'm stupid!" said Pasta. "I still have my magic."

He lit up his horn and broke his hoofcuffs. Then he one by one blasted out all of the metal bars. He had escaped it. He thought it was simple, although he had to be stealthy because of the guards.

He sneaked from the entrance and saw about 20 guards standing there.

He prepared himself, his hooves and legs, and ran as fast as he could, guards immediately went on his tail. They were chasing him in the hall.

"Maybe you'll like some of this! " said Pasta, blowing out a beam from his horn which took out 4 of the guards.

He turned to the next hallway and continued running with the guards behind him. He lit up his horn and blasted on the hinges of a door, then he used his magic to throw the door to the guards behind him. More of them got taken out.

In the final hallway, Celestia was returning to her throne, some unicorn guards over there saw him and blasted at him all at once. He ended up at Celestia's hoof.

"Okay, that really hurt." said Pasta, not being able to seperate his face from the floor.

"You again?" said Celestia. "How did you escape?"

"It was easy, pay more attention next time." said Pasta.

Celestia raised her hoof and brought it down right on Pasta really quickly.

"Ow!" said Pasta. "I just wanted to see Skywing."

"Nope." said Celestia."

"Please, I haven't seen her in centuries." said Pasta.

"Oh my.. fine!" said Celestia. "All of you, go up there and keep watch on him. Don't let him hurt my daughter."

"Yes, your highness." said all the guards.

"Be faster, outsider." said a guard, pushing him forward.

"Okay, okay!" said Pasta. "You guys treat all your guests like this?"

"Yes we do." said the guard. "Got any questions? You better not have any."

He saw a door, he raised his hoof, and turned the handle, a very bright and highly detailed room was in front of him.

He couldn't see anything of the shine, but after walking in, a familiar face appeared.

"Skywing?" said Pasta.

"Who are you?" asked Skywing. "Why did you come here?"

"Don't you remember me?" said Pasta. "I'm Pasta."

"Look, I don't know you." said Skywing. "I don't even know why you came here."

"Please stop acting like this." said Pasta.

"Hey, the princess will act however she wants to, you don't get to decide." said the guard.

"Look, I said I don't know you!" shouted Skywing.

**To be continued...**


	13. Remembering the past

**Chapter Thirteen – Remembering the past**

Pasta was thrown back in his cell after he heard those words from Skywing. He covered his face with his hooves and thought about what had happened to her.

"Did that Celestia princess brainwash her?" thought Pasta. "Or did she replace her DNA in some sort of way?"

He just didn't want to think about it. He was getting tired again and knew eventually he was going to be too sleepy to do anything.

He looked around with his hooves covered in magical cuffs. There was one direction which he hadn't looked at... up.

There was a small window with bars on the ceiling with a very small amount of skylight hitting the room and the dark and rotten clouds were also visible.

His wings were also cuffed with magic.

"I have to climb?" thought Pasta. "Great, this is so great."

Although he knew he couldn't do it, he realized too soon that his legs were left uncuffed.

"Alright, here we go." thought Pasta, putting his legs wall to wall, eagerly jumping while trying not to fall to his death from such height. There was one jump left before he was at the window now. He took a last leap of faith and jumped. His legs hit the final wall and he immediately broke the window using his magic.

He jumped through and looked around the world that was looking back at him.

"Oh my word." said Pasta silently. "I've gotta talk to these ponies.. once I'm rid of these cuffs."

He thought what he saw wasn't reality. He was seeing paradise, bontiful houses and ponies whom lived completely indepentently.

"Let me, try." said Pasta. He lit up his horn and aimed it at his hooves, he knew he would live more pain by doing this but it was the only way. He fired a blast and the cuffs broke. Although it was very loud that everypony was looking at that direction and the alarms went off.

"What was that?" asked a female unicorn.

"I don't know." said a male unicorn.

**MEANWHILE AT THE CASTLE**

"The outsider has escaped your highness!" said a guard to Celestia.

"Send a search party and find him at all costs." said Celestia. "I don't even care about anything you say, you will do it."

"Yes, your highness." said the guard.

A lot of guards went outside. Local ponies showed where the sound came from and they went to search over there.

Pasta was at a corner nearing the limits of the area.

"I think I'm safe." thought Pasta.

"Hey, you!" said a guard from a roof. "You're the outsider."

"Oh come on!" thought Pasta, he took a step and was shot by the guard.

He was now wounded from his hoof and couldn't walk without feeling intense pain.

"Guys!" shouted the guard. "I've caught him! He's over here!"

But when he turned around.. Pasta had long gone.

Pasta was near the castle now, he flought up to the window, doing his best to not attract the attention of the guards below and the guards on the towers.

He slowly made his way near Skywing's window and looked through. Skywing was sleeping.

"Oh." thought Pasta. "She's so cute."

He moved his hoof towards the window and a slight noise came out as he touched it. A guard looked, although he didn't see anything so he went back to overwatching the front.

"Close call." thought Pasta, standing below the window.

He used his magic and the only thing he had now was hope. The window moved higher, and higher, and it was now open enough for Pasta to fit through. Very slowly, he crawled through the window and closed it.

Skywing was moving in her bed and she looked scared.

"Is she having a dream?" thought Pasta.

Suddenly, she woke up, taking a big breath. Pasta looked terrified, he was caught.

"Uh, hi?" said Pasta.

Skywing looked frozen and Pasta did come to the sense of a hundred guards being near her door.

"Come on, Skywing." said Pasta. "Don't you remember me? Reisk, the dream. Any of it?"

"I know you still know me, I made you a promise that I would find you, all those years ago." said Pasta.

Pasta came closer and looked at her surprised face.

"What is up with her?" thought Pasta.

"Pasta, is it really, you?" asked Skywing.

"It's me." said Pasta. "Look, I'm sorry I took thousands of years to find you but.."

"Uhh, Skywing are you okay?" asked Pasta.

"You shouldn't be here." said Skywing. "It's not safe."

"What dream were you having?" asked Pasta.

"I, remembered my parents deaths." said Skywing. "Sorry, it was just so tragic."

"Look, I'm sorry." said Pasta. "But I'm here now, and it's different."

"The princess." said Skywing. "Celestia, you saw her right?"

"I did, looks like the boss of every guard around here?" said Pasta.

"Pasta, she won't let me go out of this room." said Skywing. "I don't know if I want to live anymore or not."

"Come on, Sky." said Pasta. "There's always hope in life. You just have to wait for it to happen. I promised I would come back to you and I did so."

"And I'm grateful." said Skywing. "Wait, we were running away together aren't we?"

"And we can do that right now!" said Pasta.

"But what if they notice?" said Skywing. "They won't rest until they find us."

"Just come Sky." said Pasta. "We can even live in burnt lands if we have to, let's just leave this place."

"Okay, let me get my things quick." said Skywing.

"Alright." said Pasta.

"Okay, let's go." said Skywing. "But wait, how do we go?"

"Window." said Pasta.

"I'm.. I'm kind of afraid of heights such as this." said Skywing.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." said Pasta.

"Okay.." said Skywing, taking a deep leap of faith.

"Come, take my hoof." said Pasta.

"It's so high." said Skywing.

"It's fine." said Pasta. "Fly like you normally do and follow me, I'll hold you if you fall."

"Okay.." said Skywing, trying her best.

Skywing looked down and was going to scream but her mouth was covered by Pasta's hoof.

"Shush." whispered Pasta.

"Okay." Skywing whispered back.

Pasta took Skywing in his hooves and helped her fly to the forest.

"Look, that sign." said Pasta.

The sign said

_**DANGER!**_

_**YOU'RE ENTERING THE EVERFREE FOREST!**_

"What can be so dangerous?" said Pasta and looked back. "Oh no, Sky. I see guards flying to your window, we need to move!"

"Pasta, I must go back, I can't let you get caught again." said Skywing.

"Sky, no!" said Pasta as Skywing flought back, surprising the guards.

"Hello guards, I was just flying around the castle, I wanted to practice." said Skywing.

"I can't be brave for any longer, I'm gonna sweat!" thought Skywing.

"Oh, okay." said one of the guards. "We still have to inform your mother though."

"That's fine." said Skywing and flought back into her room.

"Sky, no!" thought Pasta. "She'll punish you!"

Without wanting to attract the attention of any more guards, Pasta flew directly into the forest.

"This place is dark." thought Pasta. "Although I still wonder why it's so dangerous."

A growling noise came from somewhere. And more noises followed it.

"What the?" thought Pasta. "What's going on?"

Just then, a timberwolf showed up from the darkness, and two more followed the first one from behind.

"Uh oh!" thought Pasta. "What'll I do now?"

He knew it would make a noise and wake up the entirety of citizens once more, but he lit his horn and fired a huge wave of beams, all of the timberwolves got destroyed at once.

"I need to hide!" thought Pasta, he quickly dug some dirt and grabbed the grass, then he layered them back on top of himself. "Oh, it smells so stinky in here."

Guards immediately looked around everywhere in the forest, including trees and the only thing they saw was the wood left from the timberwolves' corpses.

"Good luck guards." thought Pasta.

**THAT NIGHT**

Celestia was walking to Skywing's door, and right as she arrived, she lit up her horn and broke down Skywing's door.

"Skywing, did you go outside?" asked Celestia with an enraged tone.

"Yes." said Skywing.

"Have I given you any permission to do so?" said Celestia. "I haven't. And tell me, why did you go outside?!"

"I wanted to practice flying." said Skywing.

"Stop lying!" said Celestia. "I saw what happened! Guards were sneaking into your window while you were escaping with the outsider, then you came back to not attract attention."

"But mom.." said Skywing, getting interrupted of her sentence.

"I don't wanna hear it!" shouted Celestia. "If you go out of this castle once more, I'll make sure the outsider dies. Mark my words."

"Oh no, Pasta." thought Skywing.

Pasta was sleeping, inside dirt.. meanwhile Skywing was trying to remember the spell she used to interact with his dreams.

Pasta saw darkness in his dream. He again, couldn't move and all he could really do was look at the darkness.

"The forest." thought Pasta. "No."

"Pasta, help me!" shouted Skywing, running to him. Growls followed her.

"I can't!" said Pasta. "I can't move!"

"Help me, Pasta!" Skywing was screaming with thousands of timberwolves following her. One of them, opened his mouth and placed Skywing on his tongue.

"Don't!" shouted Pasta.

The timberwolf closed his mouth, chewed and swallowed.

"No!" shouted Pasta, trying to free himself. Then lights appeared around him, he thought he was being warped between space and time but then, he landed on stars and galaxies were visible. He could move again, and a hoof touched him from behind.

"Pasta." said a voice.

Pasta turned back, and saw her, Skywing was standing right there, he hugged her so hard.

"Ow, Pasta I can't breathe!" said Skywing.

"Sorry!" said Pasta.

"I found the spell Pasta!" said Skywing. "I'm in your dream!"

"Really?" said Pasta. "You did?"

"Yes!" said Skywing. "I wanted to tell you something."

Skywing's happy face turned sad.

"Celestia punished me." said Skywing. "She said that, if I go out again, she will make sure you're dead, and also she saw us."

"That's not good." said Pasta.

"Pasta, my mom's coming into my room, I have to go, I'll have to wake you up!" said Skywing and cancelled the dream.

Pasta opened up his eyes and saw the dirt on top of him.

**To be continued...**


	14. The Canterlot Attack (Pt 1)

**Chapter 14 – The Canterlot Attack (Pt. 1)**

As Pasta opened his eyes, he could hear soldiers shouting.

"Find him!" shouted one soldier.

"He's not here." said another.

"Check the grounds!" said an inspector.

Soon, Pasta heard sounds of dirt being dug, but he very quicly heard the sounds of walking above him, then a shovel went right through, and when it went out, Pasta was exposed.

"Don't shoot!" shouted Pasta.

"You!" said the soldier. "You're under arrest!"

He put on hoof-cuffs on Pasta's hooves, and an army of around a hundred soldiers walked him to the castle.

He took a brief look at Skywing's window, it was closed, but he was quickly hit by a guard.

"Face your front!" he said, pushing Pasta's head.

"Okay, okay!" said Pasta. He was still thinking about what would happen to him.

"Look, I'm innocent I tell you, I've done nothing wrong!" said Pasta.

"Her highness Princess Celestia would like to speak with you." said a guard, he threw Pasta to the throne room and went back to his post at the gates.

Celestia was facing Pasta with an angry look.

"What?" he said. "Anything wrong?"

"Tell me, why do you want to take Skywing away?" asked Celestia.

"You have no idea what happened over all those years ago." said Pasta. "None! My life was full of pain, I didn't want to see more of it. But I still did."

"Tell me, what happened?" she asked.

"I'd met somepony called Reisk, he said he came from Tonia." said Pasta. "He was living with his son and Skywing. That's when I met her."

"Tonia?" said Celestia. "I'm sure you mean Maretonia, don't you?"

"What?" he said. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, Tonia was the old name of Maretonia." said Celestia. "I'm surprised you didn't know that ponies there wanted revolution and attacked the country as enemies to have freedom enough to even commit crimes. My grandfather assaulted back, and when Tonia was rebuilt, it came Maretonia."

"It just keeps getting stranger." said Pasta. "What's happened during the time I haven't been awake?"

"Look, I want to believe you." said Celestia. "But at the same time I don't. I've always known for sure that my father was the first alicorn to ever exist. Now you're telling me you're from thousands of years ago and so is Skywing."

"Back in my time, different tribes being married together was a huge crime, my parents were that." said Pasta. "My mother was a pegasus and my father was a unicorn, but even with that, they were together and happy. That is until our home was assaulted before a full day had passed since they've had me. They were killed together, and I was left to be alive. Because I was an alicorn. They found it unique, and they kept me in their hooves, I grew up with them. Now, I'm here, living the same pain I did when I lost my parents."

"Look, you've really got my mind, I need to ask Skywing about this." said Celestia.

"Do it, please." said Pasta.

Celestia teleported to Skywing's room and saw her sleeping with a sad face.

"Sky, wake up." said Celestia.

"Mom, is that y.. you?" said Skywing, trying to open her eyes.

"Yes, it's me." said Celestia. "We caught the intruder but he's told me an interesting story and it did have you in it so I came to ask if you would say anything about it."

"What did he say?" asked Skywing.

"He said thousands of years ago, you had met." said Celestia. "You were in the lair of somepony called Reisk. Is that true?"

"Please take me to Pasta mom, please put me out of this room." said Skywing.

"Well if it'll make you happy then, I guess?" she said.

Skywing got up and hugged Celestia.

"Come on, let's go." said Celestia, teleporting them back down to the throne room where Pasta was waiting for an answer.

"Pasta!" shouted Skywing, rather very happily.

"Hold on, wait a second Sky." said Celestia. "You're very sure about this, right?"

"Yes mom." said Skywing.

"Well, okay then." said Celestia.

Just then, a guard came panting, he was out of breath but he was still running.

"Your highness!" he said. "There is an unidentified object on the outside of Canterlot but it's getting closer."

"**All guards, be advised, a threat is approaching Canterlot, take your posts now**." said Celestia using the royal Canterlot voice.

"What is that?" asked Pasta.

"Why, it's the Royal Canterlot Voice." said Celestia.

"You know, I think I can help you with your fight." said Pasta. "I'm definitely better than your soldiers."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" said Celestia.

"Always." said Pasta.

"Pasta, wait." said Skywing. "I'll come with you."

"I didn't think of saying this but..." said Pasta. "Maybe it's safer for you to stay here."

"Really?" said Skywing.

"Yes, I promise you Skywing, this time, I'll be back in one piece." said Pasta. "So don't you worry about me."

"Oh, alright." said Skywing.

Pasta ran outside, formations of armies were surrounding Canterlot, in the sky, on the ground, anywhere. Soon, a gray stallion had arrived and began beating up all of the army in front of him with no real hesitation. He wasn't afraid. He was assaulting all of them and was doing it very easily.

He hit waves of soldiers in front of him, but something unexpected happened. After hitting another wave, a single pony had a ready punch and he put it right on his face.

But the gray stallion didn't go down. He was still standing up, and he turned his face to the stallion who punched him.

Pasta was standing right in front of him.

"You, brave soldier." he said. "Is there a pony named Celestia in that castle?!"

"Why do you want to know?" said Pasta.

"Answer my question!" he said.

"I won't." said Pasta. But he was hit immediately after saying that, and he could feel incredible pain on his face. "Okay, fine! Celestia's in that castle."

"I surrender." he said.

Another wave of soldiers appeared.

"Take him into custody." said one of them.

**Some****minutes****later**

"Your highness, the prisoner is ready for questioning." said a guard. "Also, what's he doing here?" he said, pointing at Pasta.

"Long story, I'll get into the questioning." said Celestia. "Also, take a blood sample from him, I want it tested."

"Of course, your highness." said the guard.

**In****the****interrogation****area**

"Celestia, will you let me ask the questions please?" asked Pasta.

"Do you even know what to do?" asked Celestia.

"Trust me, I'll handle it." said Pasta.

"Well get in." said Celestia.

They walked to a stone gate, it opened very slowly, and when it did, it revealed areas made of stone with creatures in cages or cuffs.

"What is this place?" said Pasta.

"Welcome to Tartarus, the most dangerous foes that we face are kept here if they are caught." said Celestia. "And they stay here forever."

"I never knew about this place." said Pasta.

"My father discovered it." said Celestia. "Look below."

"There is nothing but endless darkness down there." said Pasta.

"That's right, this place is also bottomless, it's almost completely seperate from Equestria aswell." said Celestia.

"Equestria?" said Pasta.

"The country we're in." said Celestia.

"Oh." said Pasta.

"Here's his cell, I'm leaving it to you, good luck." said Celestia.

"Let's get into this." thought Pasta.

"You again, what's your name." he said.

"Might sound strange but it's Pasta." said Pasta.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked.

"Who are you?" said Pasta.

"My name, is Dusk." he said. "I'm a test subject from a lab who's survived, my body has been, changed. To be different from anypony else, I have the ability to conquer any world that exists."

"What kind of body change?" said Pasta. "Doctor, we need that blood test."

"Coming right up." said the doctor. "Give me your hoof, I'll take a sample."

"Many ponies same as me were killed in that lab." said Dusk. "They too were test subjects. But some of them, were my family, my loved ones, I wanted revenge."

"Well you certainly can't get revenge now." said Pasta. "You're locked up here forever."

"Oh, no." said Dusk. "I'm just getting started. And it's a big one too, I assure you."

**To be continued...**

"


End file.
